


Dusk and Her Embrace

by Squirrllama



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Demons, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrllama/pseuds/Squirrllama
Summary: Lucifer is settling into his new life with his new family. One day a man comes asking for Katye. The man belongs to an ancient order of Demonhunters. He is searching for Katye's father. Will he threaten Lucifer's new son and love? Will this demonhunter be a threat to the other demon's in Lucifer's life? Story two in my latest AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here I am. Story two in my latest AU. I hinted at the plot in the last story. The Demonhunters are something born out of my own imagination. Slightly inspired by Grimms. Slightly just crazy me. Also I am not planning for a love triangle between Lucifer, Chloe and Katye. Just no. So anyways hope you enjoy crazy train number two. This is a continuation from my previous story Lilith Immaculate.

The sun rose over Los Angeles to greet a new day. The ray poked through the black curtains of the penthouse high above the night club Lux. In the arms of the Devil she slept contentedly. His strong arms holding her tight to his muscular chest. She didn't want to rise. The cry of her infant son forced her to try and get up. But Lucifer held her tight.

"Lucifer." Katye nudged him gently. She whispered. She tried again to get out of his arms. "Lucifer." She said louder.

The Devil grumbled and let her go and rolled over to the other side. Sighing she rose from bed and put on her robe and walked over to the bassinet on the far side of the room. Rory was crying for breakfast. She picked him up and cradled him. "I know. You are hungry, aren't you?" She mused to him while sitting in a chair to nurse him. She rocked gently while the baby fed. Humming to herself. Smiling down at the baby. It had been nearly two weeks since the battle with Lilith. He seemed to be growing fast but not as fast she thought he would. No one seemed to know how fast he would grow.

She noticed Lucifer rising from the bed. He ambled out of the bedroom butt naked. The baby was done nursing, so she rose from the chair and carried the baby into the living room. Lucifer stood at the bar drinking. She sighed. "Good morning, Lucifer."

He sipped the whiskey and nodded. "Morning." He mumbled before taking another drink. He seemed agitated.

Katye walked over to him. "Is everything okay?"

Lucifer shrugged. "Not entirely. But don't worry yourself over it." He poured more whiskey.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you sure?" She rubbed his arm. Looking up at him. He paused his drinking for a moment. "You know you can tell me anything. Right?" She attempted a smile.

He nodded. "Right." He turned away from her.

Katye pursed her lips. "Well, I'm going to make breakfast. Do you want some breakfast?" She kept her smile.

Lucifer noted her concern. He returned the smile. "Yes." He rubbed her arm. "Thank you." He brushed Rory's cheek. "Is it me or is he getting more handsome?"

"Oh, definitely getting more handsome. He's going to be like his daddy."

Picking up his glass Lucifer took another sip. He started away from the bar. "I just had a bad dream. That's all. It was a bit jarring." He sighed and looked her over.

Katye sighed. "You want to tell me about it?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't want to upset you." He started for the bedroom. "I need to get dressed." He then disappeared into the bedroom.

"Okay." She responded to the empty room. Looking down at Rory. "Let's hope daddy, cheers up." She then walked to the kitchen and set Rory in a bouncer. Making sure he was secure she then set to preparing breakfast.

Hearing a noise coming from the door she turned to see Maze walk in and sit at the table. "Morning Maze." She smiled at the demon. She was met with a glare. Katye sighed. "Would you like some breakfast?"

Maze shrugged.

"Okay." Katye frowned. Everyone seemed so on edge this morning. She flipped the bacon and mixed ingredients to put into the eggs. She turned, and Maze was twirling a small dagger in her hands. "That's the one you used to gouge out eyeballs, right?" She was trying to remember the weapons lessons her aunt was giving her. She couldn't do physical training, but Maze had been telling her all about torture and her favorite weapons. Katye found it fascinating.

Maze perked up. "Yeah." She smiled. "You remembered?"

"Yeah, of course I did." Katye smiled.

"Didn't think you cared." Maze set the dagger down on the table. "I didn't think anyone was paying attention to me lately."

"I am." Katye said while removing the bacon from the pan. She stirred the eggs and poured them into the hot pan. She hummed while finishing breakfast.

A few moments later, Lucifer walked into the kitchen. He was dressed in one of his finest Armani three-piece suits. He walked over to Rory and played with his toes. "I got your toes." He mused to the baby. "Look Katye. He's smiling."

Katye laughed. Lucifer was really seeming to settle into being a father. Surprising all of them. "He loves you that's why." She said while putting toast into the toaster. "Breakfast is almost ready." She said plating eggs.

Lucifer picked up a piece of bacon. "I have to get going. The Detective called. There is a case." He smiled in between bites.

Her shoulders fell. "Well, alright." She frowned. She understood he liked playing detective. She tried not to be jealous of the time he spent with Detective Decker. She set the plate in front of Maze who was eager to eat.

Lucifer leaned down to kiss her. His lips greasy from the bacon. "I'll be back later." He stroked her cheek. He pulled her close to him. "Alright?"

Katye sighed. "Alright." She kissed him.

"Good." He let go of Katye and then picked up another piece of bacon. Then he kissed Rory and left the room.

Katye plated food for herself and joined Maze at the table. She ate silently for a moment. Feeling her aunt's eyes upon her. "What?"

Maze shrugged. "Nothing." She chewed on a piece of bacon.

Scoffing Katye looked at her. "I'm not jealous."

"I didn't say anything." Maze smirked.

Katye set her fork done. "I mean he was doing the detective thing before I came along. Its not my place to tell him to stop."

Maze hummed to herself while finishing her food. "Of course not."

"How is your food?" She changed the subject.

"Good. I haven't eaten this well in a long time." Maze managed to compliment her. "Its nice having you around. I have someone to take to. Who actually listens to me."

Katye went to hug the demon. But Maze pushed her back. "Let's not get carried away now." Maze said to her.

"Oh right. Sorry." Katye picked up her fork.

"What did I say about that?"

"So- "Katye paused. "Not to do it."

Maze stood up from the table. "Good." She started out of the kitchen. "I'll talk to you later." She was then gone.

Katye sighed and looked over at her son. Rory was fast asleep in his bouncer. She sighed as she finished her breakfast. She then proceeded to clean the kitchen. Rory began crying. She picked him up. He needed to be changed. She rushed him to the bathroom. After getting him changed and comforted again she proceeded to shower and get dressed. She had no plans for the day. It was another day of sitting in front of the TV. She was still recovering from the birth and the battle. But she found herself bored to tears.

Sitting in front of the TV she flipped through the channels. Morning TV was ever so boring. She settled on old episodes of MASH. She picked up her phone and began skimming through Twitter and Facebook. Liking pages here and there. Chatting with her former roommate Callie. She jumped when the phone rang. It was Lucifer's ringtone. She smiled and answered it. "Hello my love." She purred.

"Hello darling." His accented voice responded.

"How is it going?" She asked him.

"Oh, just some poor chap found himself at the business end of a wood chipper." He responded. "Anyways I called you because you are needed down here at the precinct. Something about Rocky's case."

Katye tensed. She was still grieving her brother's death. She knew who killed him. Thinking the case had been closed she wondered what they needed. "Why does she need to speak about Rocky's case?"

"She wouldn't tell me. Just said she needs to question you some more." Lucifer replied.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. The image of her twin's still corpse ran through her mind. A few days ago, she had attended his funeral when her moms's had gotten his body back. She assumed her father's attempts at reviving him had failed. "Okay. Fine. I'll be there soon."

"Okay darling. I'll see you soon. Love you." Lucifer said to her.

"Love you too." She hung up the phone and rose from the couch. She picked up her keys and then gathered Rory and the diaper bag. Double checked that she had enough baby supplies before heading downstairs.

* * *

Lucifer drummed his fingers on the steering wheel of his Corvette. He moved his head to the music blaring from the speakers. His dark eyes looking down the boulevard as he cruised to the crime scene. He was trying his best to rid him mind of the awful dream that had woken him up.

_Katye was in danger. A loud voice was threatening to kill her. He couldn't see who it was. She lay on a cold floor bleeding. Calling to him. On the opposite of the room, Rory was crying. He had to choose between his son and Katye. The voice was speaking of doom. His heart raced. What ever was he to do? Then Katye screamed._

BEEEEPPP!

A loud car horn roused him from his thoughts. He had blown through a stop light. Nearly colliding with another car. Shaking his head, he tried to refocus. "Its just a dream." He mused to himself. The Corvette revved as he pressed the accelerator down.

Soon he found himself in a pristine housing development. A cul de sac was surrounded by police and many onlookers. He parked the car and started towards the scene. He spied Detective Chloe Decker talking to another officer. She looked over at him with her usual look of irritation. He opened his arms. "I'm here."

"Its about time." She grumbled. She folded her arms and looked him up and down. "You looked well rested." She chuckled.

Lucifer shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you have a newborn. No one gets a good night's rest with a newborn." Detective Decker replied while walking towards the crime scene.

"Oh, I have been sleeping fine. Katye does most of the feedings and diapering." He remarked.

"Of course, she does." Decker rolled her eyes. They stopped in front of a wood chipper that was splattered with blood. A pair of booted feet were jammed. The rest of the body in pieces. "What do we have, Ella?" She asked the medical examiner. "Besides a body in a wood chipper."

Ella lowered the camera for a moment. She smiled at Detective Decker and Lucifer. "Well, so far we know there is a mulched human. More than that I can't tell you. Its going to be a real pickle to ID him." She patted Lucifer on the arm. "How is the baby?"

Lucifer was eyeing the crime scene. "He is great. Very handsome." He smiled. "I do good work. A real chip off the old block." He mused.

"Good." Ella poked around the wood chipper. She spotted what looked like a driver's license. "Here we have something. Calvin Burrows." She bagged the bloodied license and handed it to Detective Decker. "It's a start, huh Chloe."

"Right, I'll see if any of the neighbors know him." Chloe started to walk away. Lucifer was close on her heels. They were soon joined by Chloe's ex-husband and fellow detective Dan Espinoza.

"Chloe, I have been talking to the neighbors and a woman said her husband was missing." He nodded to Lucifer. He narrowed his eyes. "How do you look so well rested?"

Lucifer shrugged. "I manscape."

"No, I mean I looked like crap when Trixie was first born. Up at all hours feeding and changing." Dan shook his head. "Right, Chloe?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I remember you waking me up to tell me she was crying and then rolling over to go back to sleep."

"Well, I changed diapers." Dan tried to save face.

"I do too, Daniel." Lucifer chimed in. "Doesn't seem we get enough recognition, does it?"

"Right." Dan smacked Lucifer's arm.

Lucifer grunted and rubbed his sleeve. He noticed Chloe giving them an indignant look. "Yes, Detective?"

"The case. Can we get back to the case?" She turned to Dan. "Dan, did you get the name of the man who was missing?"

"Calvin Burrows." Dan replied.

She held up the bag with the license. "Excellent. I think that is who we have in the chipper. Which house was it?"

Dan pointed to a house up the street from them. "The woman's name is Francine Burrows. Said her husband went for a walk last night and never returned."

"Okay. Let's start there, then." She started towards the house to question the lady about the man in the wood chipper. Lucifer followed close behind her.

* * *

A few hours later they found themselves back at the precinct. They had consoled and questioned a distraught woman over her husband's unfortunate demise. They got all they could from the witnesses and the scene. Chloe was sitting at her desk doing follow ups. Lucifer had gone off talking to other people in the precinct. She was amazed he still flirted with other women despite having a girlfriend. He insisted he was showing off baby pictures. She hung up he phone and jumped slightly at the man standing over her.

A tall thin man with grey hair stood over her. He looked down at her. He spied the pictures on her desk. "Ooo. Messy one." His graveled voice crackled out.

She nodded. "Is there anything I can do for you, Marshal Goodson?" She looked up at him.

"Yes, I need to speak with Katye Forde again. Its more about her brother's case and her father's case." He explained. "I was wondering if you could call her in?"

Chloe sighed. "I suppose."

"Her grandfather is in town. He really wants to meet her. He hasn't seen her since she was a baby before she and her brother were kidnapped." US Deputy Marshal Goodson explained.

"Okay, I'll call her." She picked up her phone. Then noticed Lucifer was standing just behind the Marshal. "Lucifer."

"Yes Detective?" He looked the slender man up and down. "Who are you?" He sensed something about the man. He felt himself immediately suspicious.

Goodson looked him up and down. "I am Deputy Marshal Thomas Goodson and you are?"

"Lucifer Morningstar."

Chloe cleared her throat. "Lucifer, he needs to speak with Katye."

The Devil narrowed his eyes. "Why do you need to speak with Katye?" He circled the man for a moment before standing next to the detective's desk.

"Its just a follow up to her twin's murder case." Goodson replied.

"I thought that case was closed." Lucifer glanced at Chloe.

Goodson took a few steps towards Lucifer. "Well, it wasn't. Now I need to speak with her. Do you have a problem with it?"

"Yes, I do as a matter of fact." Lucifer took a step towards the Marshal. This human was no match for him. "She is recovering from child birth. I don't want to get her all worked up. She needs rest."

The Marshal sighed. "Its just questions. We'll do it right here in the comfort of the precinct. No big deal. Alright?" He explained.

Lucifer glared at him. "Fine." He pulled his phone from his pocket. He turned away from the Detective and Goodson. He was not entirely thrilled with this thin human making demands. He needed to find out his real motive. He dialed Katye's number. "Hello Darling." He purred when she answered. He then proceeded to explain that her presence was needed at the precinct.

Goodson watched Lucifer walk away to make a phone call. He turned away from the Detective Decker's desk and pulled his own phone from his pocket. He dialed a number. "Hello Senator Wilde? Its Goodson." He spoke into the phone. "Yes. She should be here soon. I'll send you the address."


	2. Chapter 2

 

The white Bentley pulled into the precinct lot.  She could feel eyes upon it.  Wasn’t everyday a half a million-dollar car rolled into their lot.  Katye found it a bit gaudy, but Lucifer had insisted she have it.  She was thankful but felt it was too much.  She had a car after all.  Pulling into a parking spot she got Rory out of his car seat and started into the building. 

Looking around she looked for Lucifer.  Seeing the familiar face of Chloe Decker, she walked towards the detective.  She stopped in front of her desk.  “Detective Decker?”  Rory began to fuss.  She rocked him.  Her eyes still scanning the precinct for Lucifer.

Chloe Decker looked up at her and smiled.  “Hi Katye.”  She eyed the fussy baby.  “Thank you for coming in.”  She stood up. 

“Sure.”  Katye said somewhat sarcastically.  She was not really in the mood to be in the precinct.  Something about talking to the other woman Lucifer spent all his time with.  She looked the Detective over.  She could sort of understand why Lucifer was enamored with her. 

“This way.”  Chloe pointed towards a conference room.  “A US Marshal is here to speak to you.”

“Why?”  Katye asked suspiciously.

“He said it’s about your brother’s case.” She explained as they walked. 

“Darling, you made it.”  A British voice made the women turn.  “Is that what you chose to wear?”

Katye narrowed her eyes at him.  She didn’t look that bad.  She didn’t think.  She was wearing a Rolling Stones t-shirt and a pair of jeans.  Her hair was done up in a somewhat messy ponytail.  “What is wrong with what I am wearing?”

Lucifer sighed.  “Everything.  I bought you all sorts of new clothes.”

“Rory was being fussy.  I barely had time to shower let alone get all gussied up.”  She shook her head.  The baby began to cry in her arms.  “See?”  She sighed.  “Here you hold him for a bit.” 

“Fine.”  Lucifer took the baby and he was almost immediately quiet.  “I don’t know what you are talking about.  He seems content.”

Katye scoffed.  “Sure, now he does.”  She threw up her hands and glanced at Chloe.  The detective was trying not to eavesdrop.  But she had a smirk on her face.  “Sorry Detective Decker.”

“You can call me Chloe.”  She chuckled.  “And its alright.  Marshal Goodson should be ready for you.”  She started towards the conference room again.  “It shouldn’t take too long.” 

“Okay.”  Katye walked behind her.  Lucifer was beside her.  The baby was now sleeping in his arms.  She couldn’t help but smile.  Rory truly loved his dad. 

They walked into the conference room and a man was sitting at the table with a laptop in front of him.  He looked up at the group.  “Ah you must be Katye.”  He stood up and walked over to her.  He held out a hand to shake hers. “I am Marshal Thomas Goodson.” 

She shook his hand.  “This is about my brother?”  She got right to the point.

“Yes.  Have a seat if you wouldn’t mind.”  He gestured to the chairs.  He then looked at Lucifer and Detective Decker.  “I need to speak with Miss Forde alone.” 

Lucifer tensed.  “Why?”

“Just legal matters, Mr. Morningstar.”  He flashed a somewhat disingenuous smile at the Devil.  “Don’t worry.”

Katye saw the look on Lucifer’s face.  She sensed his tension.  She didn’t like the feeling in her gut.  “Can’t Lucifer stay?”  She asked.

Marshal Goodson sighed.  “I would prefer not.”  He explained.  “I promise its nothing serious.”  He looked at Detective Decker.  “Detective explain to your partner that this is just procedure.”

“Lucifer come on.”  Chloe tugged on his sleeve.  “We will be right outside.  Alright?”  She assured him.

He scowled at the Marshall.  “Fine.”  He pulled Katye away from the other two for a moment.  The baby began to stir in his arms.  “I have a bad feeling about this chap.”  He nearly whispered.

“Like what?”  Katye was a bit alarmed to see Lucifer on edge.  She didn’t like it either. 

“Just a bad feeling.”  He kept his dark eyes on Goodson.  “My gut tells me not to trust him.”

Katye rubbed his arm.  “It will be okay, Lucifer.”  She tried reassuring him. 

He wrapped his free arm around her and kissed her on the lips.  Resting his lips near her ear.  “I will be right outside the room.  If you need me.  Holler.  And I will be right here.”  He kissed her cheek.

Katye smiled.  “I know.”  She pulled back and looked him in the eyes.  “I love you.” 

Pulling away from her.  He walked towards the door of the conference room.  His dark eyes upon the Marshal.  One last glance at Katye before walking out.  He cradled the baby.  Chloe was right behind him.  “What does he need with her, Detective?” 

“Its just some routine questions, Lucifer.”  Chloe sat down at her desk.

Lucifer paced back and orth.  The baby getting a little fussy in his arms.  “I have a bad feeling about him.”  He sat in the chair in front of Chloe’s desk.  “I thought that case was closed.  What more is there to question?”

Chloe shrugged.   “I really don’t know Lucifer.  He showed up right after Rocky’s murder.  He seems odd to me too.  But he’s federal.  His jurisdiction out ranks mine.”  She explained.

“I don’t like him.”  Lucifer rocked in the chair.  “I don’t like this at all.”  He tried to calm himself.  Rory was starting to cry.  Lucifer looked at his infant son.  He smiled and rocked him.  “Its alright.”  He said quietly to the infant.  He began to make silly face and Rory soon quieted down.  He then noticed Detective Decker staring at him with a goody smile.  “What Detective?”

She shrugged.  “I never thought I would see this.”  She gestured to him and the baby.  “You are sitting there with an infant in your arms.  Mr., I find children repulsive.”  She laughed again.  “Its refreshing to see you like this.”

He raised an eyebrow.  “Really?”  He smirked.  “You like this look.”

“Very sexy.”  She paused.  Knowing that was a poor choice of words.  Especially when he chuckled and leaned forward.

“You said sexy.  Like how sexy?  Like you could tap this?  Right?”  He waggled his eyebrows.

Chloe scoffed.  “Lucifer, you have a girlfriend.  And no.  I still don’t want to have sex with you.”

He rolled his eyes.  “We aren’t exclusive.  We agreed to allow the other the freedom to see other people.”

“Right.  Forget I said anything.”  She looked down at her desk.

“You know I can’t.”  He smiled at her.  He looked at Rory.  His attention was completely on the baby for a moment.   He noticed Chloe eyeing him again with the silly grin. 

She looked at the baby.  “He really is quite handsome.” 

“I do good work.”  Lucifer took the compliment. 

She rolled her eyes.  “I’m pretty sure Katye did most of the work.” 

“Whatever.”  Lucifer looked towards the conference room.  His mind back on the strange Marshal Goodson.  He remembered meeting the chap at the warehouse a few weeks ago.  He seemed fixed on getting information about Kairos, Katye’s father.  He tried to use his angelic power to listen in on the conversation. 

 

* * *

 

 

Katye watched Lucifer leave the conference room with Detective Decker.  She sighed heavily.  She was not thrilled to be left alone with the creepy marshal.  She got an uneasy feeling from him. He closed the door and then gestured to the table.

“Why don’t you have a seat.”  He said in gravelly voice.  The man was thin with grey hair.  A gray suit barely seemed to fit on his frame.  His blue-gray eyes reflected years of stress and hard work. 

Katye pulled out a chair and sat down.  Keeping her own dark eyes on the man as he walked around the table.  Beside his laptop was a briefcase.  He began to rummage through it.  She sat quietly watching him.  Her heart racing in her chest.  Was this the man her father had warned her about? 

He walked towards her.  Towering over her beside the table.  He eyed her.  Then he set some photos on the table in front of her.  “Do you know this man?” 

She glanced at the photos.  A man could be seen in a black trench coat.  Long black hair.  Long black beard.  She recognized him.  He was outside some sort of building.  “Yes.”  She answered Goodson.  She was uneasy with his hovering over her. 

“Can you tell me his name?”  Goodson inquired. 

“Kairos.”  Katye replied quietly.

Goodson moved towards his laptop again.  He dug into his briefcase.  “Kairos, who?”

She shrugged. “I don’t think he has a last name.” 

He nodded.  “Of course, he doesn’t.  He has tons of last names.  And first names.”  He pulled out a file and walked over to Katye again.  Again, towering over her as he placed more photos on the table. 

Katye eyed the photos.  She had seen them before.  Detective Decker has shown them to her.  They were of her father Kairos with two baby carriers walking out of a hospital.  She looked up at Goodson.

“See here.  This is Kairos kidnapping you and your twin brother.”  He explained.  He walked behind her. “He was supposed to be in jail.  But he escaped.  No one is sure how.”  He paced behind Katye.  “He was in jail awaiting trial for the murder of Gretchen Wilde and the assault of Joseph Wilde.”  He explained.  “Do you know who Joseph and Gretchen Wilde are?”

Katye shook her head.  “No.”

“Joseph Wilde is a well-known senator from Texas.  He ran for president once.  He has three daughters and three sons.  On a rather hot night his wife Gretchen Wilde was stabbed repeatedly.  He was stabbed trying to defend her.  Their daughter Tamara was found with a bloody knife ranting about demons made her do it.  She was seven months pregnant with twins.  Her husband known only as Kairos was in the room when they were discovered.  Ruth, the youngest Wilde daughter discovered the scene.” He went on explaining.  “We arrested both Tamara and Kairos.  Tamara was not competent to stand trial.  She was sent to an asylum where she gave birth you and your brother.”

Katye felt tears welling up in her eyes listening to Goodson talk.  She stared at the photo of her father taking her and her brother from the hospital.  Feeling a chill, she rubbed her arms.

“Joseph and Gretchen Wilde are your grandparents.  Gretchen died that night.  Joseph barely survived.  He was awarded custody of you and your twin brother.  After the two of you vanished so did your mother. There is no surveillance of your mother leaving the facility.”  He sat down in front of his brief case.  Leaning back in the chair.  “Senator Joseph Wilde has been searching for you and your mother all that time.  He has been searching for justice for his wife.”

Katye pursed her lips.  “What does this have to do with me?”

“Kairos is your father.  That much we know.”  Goodson rocked forward resting his arms on the table.  Hi blue grey eyes staring straight at Katye.  “We need to know where Kairos is.”

She shrugged.  “I don’t know where he is.”

“He is your father, right?” 

Katye nodded.  “Yes.”

“And you don’t know where he is?”  Goodson rose from his seat and walked behind Katye again.  Towering behind her to appear intimidating. 

“No, I don’t know where he is.”

Goodson walked around and stood beside Katye.  He rustled through the photos.  “You just had a baby, right?”

“Yes.”  Katye replied.

“He must have been happy about that.”

“Sure.”  She shrugged. 

“And he just up and vanished so soon after the birth of his grandchild.”

“Pretty much.  He doesn’t really get along with my boyfriend.”  She explained.

Goodson snorted.  “Boyfriend?  Oh, you mean Mr. Morningstar.”  He shook his head.  “Who could blame him?  I don’t think any father would be exactly thrilled to have their daughter knocked up by that guy.”

Katye narrowed her eyes at Goodson.  “I don’t really see how that is any of your business.  Now what does any of this have to do with Rocky’s case?”  She folded her arms.

“The night your brother was murdered there was another horrific scene at a biker bar.  Twelve bodies were found.  Three bodies however had the most unusual DNA.  It was reading as not human.”  Goodson explained to her.  “That’s not even the strange part.  The three bodies had familial DNA too.  Like they were all brothers.  And it gets better.”  Goodson’s voice rose in octave like he was excited.  “They found more DNA under the fingernails of the bodies.  It was more of the unusual not human DNA.  And get this.”  He paused to see Katye listening intently.  He smiled slightly at her facial expression.  “Get this.  The DNA matched that of the three bodies.  Another brother.”  He stood up and walked around towards Katye.  He crouched down beside her.  “And that’s not even the kicker.  The DNA of all three bodies and the DNA from under the fingernails matched your brother’s DNA”

Katye pursed her lips.  “And what does that all mean?”  Her throat felt dry. She wanted to escape from the room.

Goodson leaned in towards her.  “Non-human DNA mixed with human DNA.  Its unheard of.  But its plain as day. According to science your brother is only half human.  Which would mean that you are only half-human.”  He rose to his full height again.  “I find that fascinating. I mean what else are you.”

She eyed the man.  She nervously licked her lips.  Eyeing the thin man standing beside her.  “So, what else am I?”

He rose to his full height and turned his back to her.  He looked out the window of the conference room.  “That’s a good question.  What are you?  It’s almost like you are half-demon or something.” 

“That’s crazy.”  Katye said.  “Demons aren’t real.”  She tried to play it cool.  She couldn’t let on that she knew that demons were in fact very real.  “This fairytale has been fun.  Now, I need to know what you need me for?”

Goodson laughed coldly.  “I need you to tell me where your father is.”  He turned his cold blue-grey eyes on Katye. 

“I already told you.  I don’t know.”  Katye was ready to leave. She tried getting up from the table.  Goodson put his hands on her shoulder and pushed her down.  “Do I need lawyer?”  She tried to get away from him.

“Do you?”  Goodson kept his hands on her shoulders.  “Look I am going to level with you.”  He let go of her shoulders and walked around the table.  “I know what you are.”  His voice dropped in register.  “I know that your father is a demon.  You are cambion or a halfing.”

Katye swallowed.  Her throat felt dry.  This was the man her father had told her about.  “You are the demon hunter.”  She said quietly.

Goodson nodded.  “I suppose you can call us that.  Centuries ago, arch angel Michael bestowed a special ability on my family and two others to be able to sense and track demons.”  He sat down again.  “We track demons and then we capture them with special containers and give them to an angel who takes them back to Hell.”  He leaned forward. “My family has been tracking your father for centuries.”

She listened quietly.  Her father had told her was favored by god.  She wondered how much truth there was to that. 

“At first we just kept track of him at the request of an angel named Amenadiel.”  He saw a spark of recognition on Katye.  “You know him?”

She nodded.  “Yes.”

“Anyways Kairos just lived like a regular human.  He didn’t warrant the need to be captured. He helped Amenadiel and other angels when Lucifer tried another revolution against Heaven.  Then over the centuries Kairos began to influence world events.  He became a general in a few armies.  He was an advisor to kings and emperors.  Influencing human history became a problem with the angels.  So, my family was chosen to track him.”

“And capture him?”  Katye asked.

Goodson’s expression darkened.  “I’m afraid not.”  He stood up and reached into his jacket and pulled out a black dagger.  The blade was black as night with an onyx hilt. He set it on the table “No.  We were charged to kill him.”

She felt her blood go cold.  Her heart beat against her chest.  She licked her lips. “So, you want to kill my father?”  She took a deep breath and folded her arms.  “What makes you think I would tell you where he is, even if I knew?  I love my father.”

The marshal stood up suddenly and picked up the dagger.  He was across the room with it pointed at Katye.  She was quick to get to her feet.  Her dark eyes watching his every move.  Goodson approached her.  “It is ordered by God that Kairos die.”

Katye reached for the doorknob.  She laughed.  “Try it.”  She used her brave voice.  “Try doing something to me and see how quick you meet your demise.  The Devil himself sits right outside that door.”

Goodson sheathed his dagger and folded his hands in front of him.  “Oh, I am aware of who Lucifer Morningstar is.  I am also not a fool.  I am no match for him.”

“Good.  Then we are done here.”  She opened the door and started out.  She ran into Lucifer.  She could sense his agitation.  The baby was starting to cry in his arms.  “Everything is alright, Lucifer.”  She patted his arm.  “I can take Rory.  He’s probably hungry.”

Lucifer’s dark eyes flicked down at her.  He too could sense her fear.  Her heart beat against her chest.  Wordlessly he passed their son to her. 

Katye cradled Rory.  She noticed Detective Decker a couple of feet behind Lucifer.  “Is there some place I can nurse him?”  She asked.

“Sure.”  Detective Decker said to her.  She glanced at Lucifer.  “Don’t do anything stupid.”  She said while leading Katye away.

Lucifer glanced at her and remained silent.  He watched the two women walk away.  He then turned his attention to Goodson.  The man was standing right in front of the door of the conference room.  He took a step towards him.  “Did you threaten her?”  The Devil’s voice was deep and threatening.

The marshal shrugged.  “No, not at all.”  He tried to walk around Lucifer.  His exit was blocked.

“Don’t lie to me.”  Lucifer held up a hand.  “Did you threaten her?”

“No.”  Goodson confirmed.  “I did not threaten her.”

Lucifer’s expression didn’t soften.  He stepped towards the marshal.  No care that they were in the middle of a police station.  “I know what you are.  I swear if you hurt- “

“I won’t hurt her.”  Goodson smiled at Lucifer.  “I am not an idiot.  Katye is in no danger.  I swear.  I just need to know where Kairos is.” 

Lucifer looked him up and down.  “I don’t know where Kairos is.”  He stepped back from Goodson. “Even if I did- “

“Right, I know.  You wouldn’t tell me.”  Goodson chuckled coldly.  “I get it.  You are protecting your little girlfriend.”  He stepped aside and towards another man.  “Excuse me, Mr. Morningstar.”  He walked towards several other men in suits. 

Lucifer turned to look where Goodson was.  He eyed the other men he was talking to.  He swore he recognized two of them.  Shaking his head and towards the Detective.  She and Katye were at her desk.  Katye was nursing Rory and talking to Chloe.  He moved towards them.

Katye looked up at him as he approached.  She had Rory under a blanket as she nursed.  “Hey, are you alright?” 

He sighed.  “Are you ready to go home?”

“Rory is almost done, I think.”  She replied to him. 

“Lucifer, what is wrong?”  Chloe joined in. 

He looked down at her.  Both women staring up at him.  “Are we free to go, Detective?”

She shrugged.  “Yes.”  She looked over at Katye.  “What happened in there?”

Katye finished nursing Rory and then placed him on her shoulder.  She patted his back.  She glanced at Lucifer.  She wasn’t sure how to explain it.  “He wanted me to tell him where my father is.”

“And?” 

“Well, I don’t know where my father is.” Katye replied.

Chloe nodded.  “Alright.  And that made Goodson angry?”

“Yes.” Katye responded.  She stood up with Rory on her shoulder.  She looked at Lucifer.  “I’m ready to go home.” 

Lucifer placed a hand on her back.  “Of course.  Let’s go.  Goodbye Detective.”

Chloe stood up.  “Okay.  I’ll call you if I need you.”  She smiled at him.

“Thank you.”  Lucifer then started towards the exit with his arm protectively around Katye and Rory.  They were stopped by one of the men in a suit.  Goodson stood beside him.   Lucifer glared at the marshal.  “Excuse us.”

The man in the nice suit looked at Katye.  “Is this her?”  He asked Goodson.  “Is this really her?”

Goodson nodded.  “Yes.” 

“Katye.”  The man smiled.  “You look just like your mother.  My word.”  He spoke with a thick Texas accent.  He was tall and had light grey hair.  A grey mustache. 

Katye recognized the man from TV.  He was a senator from Texas.  He had even run for president once.  She remembered her mothers talking about how he wanted to ban same sex marriage.  A religious conservative.  “You are Senator Joseph Wilde.”  She said to him.

“Yes.”  He held out a hand.  “I am Joseph Wilde.  Though you can call me Grandpa.”  He looked her over.  “And you have a baby? How wonderful.”

Katye shifted uneasily.  She remained almost glued to Lucifer’s side.  “Rory.”  She replied with her son’s name. 

“I have been searching for you and your brother for twenty years.”  The senator explained to her.  “I can’t believe I finally found you.” 

“Rocky died.”  Katye said sadly.

The senator frowned.  “Yes.  I heard.”  He sighed.  “But we have you. Would you like to go some place more comfortable to talk?”

Katye shook her head.  She was not comfortable with this senator.  “I just want to go home.”  She glanced at Lucifer. 

“You are welcome to come to my club and talk.”  Lucifer stepped towards the senator.  They stood almost eye to eye. 

“And you are?”  The Senator eyed Lucifer. 

Lucifer held out his hand.  “Lucifer Morningstar.” 

Senator Wilde scoffed.  “Lucifer?  Are you kidding me?  Your name is Lucifer.”  He turned to Goodson.  “Is this guy for real?”  Shaking his head.  “What sort of person names themselves Lucifer?”

“Ask my father.”  Lucifer smiled his wicked Devil smile.  “He is the one that named me.”

“Right.”  The senator kept his gaze on Lucifer.  “And this club?

“Lux.”  Lucifer responded.  “Like I said you are free to come to my club to speak with Katye.”

“No, that is quite alright.”  Senator Wilde replied. “I will not be going to some den of debauchery to speak with my granddaughter.”

Lucifer shrugged.  “Fine.  You don’t have to.”  He put his arm around Katye.  “Let’s go darling.”  And they started towards the door. 

“Wait!”  Senator Wilde called to him.

Lucifer and Katye turned to him.  “Yes?”  Katye replied.

The senator walked towards them.  “I’m not thrilled but I will meet you at this Lux.”  He sighed. “Is there a side door I can enter.  I have constituents that wouldn’t be pleased to see pictures of me entering this place.” 

“Sure senator.” Lucifer smiled.

“Good.”  Senator Wilde nodded.  “I will have my people contact you for more information.”

“That sounds good.”  Lucifer replied.  “See you soon Senator.”

“Bye Katye.”  Wilde waved.

Katye smiled at him.  “Goodbye Senator.”  She wasn’t ready to call him Grandpa.  “Let’s go home, Lucifer.”  She started towards the exit with Lucifer close behind her. 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The elevator reached the penthouse.  The doors opened with a ding.  Katye walked into her new home.  Her baby was crying.  He needed to be changed.  She hurried to the restroom.  Lucifer had stayed below in the club.  She laid Rory on the changing table.  Her mind was racing.  Earlier she had met her maternal grandfather.  She had seen the man so many times on TV.  She had developed a dislike for him.  Now she was meeting him in aa few hours in Lux.  He just wanted to talk.  She felt it wouldn’t hurt to learn something about her biological family. 

Sighing she finished changing Rory and then carried him into the nursery.  It had been the penthouse guest room but now it was decorated with cute farm animals.  Lucifer didn’t like the décor Katye had picked out.  Felt it was too cutesy.  She sat in the antique rocking chair she had gotten from her mothers.  Humming she rocked with Rory.  Relishing the moment.  So much had happened in the last few weeks.  She just wanted to relax. 

Once the baby was soundly sleeping in her arms she carefully laid him in the crib.  She kissed his forehead and then walked out of the room.  She heard the elevator ding.  Lucifer was at the bar by the time she made it to the living room.  He had his back to her while pouring himself a drink.  She admired him for a moment.  He looked good in his usual three-piece suit.  She watched him take a few sips of whiskey.  He turned and noticed her staring.  A sly smile crept onto his stubbled face. 

“Its not polite to stare.”  He said quietly.

Katye shrugged and took a step towards him.  “I wasn’t staring.  I was admiring.”

He spread his arms and slowly turned.  “Admire all you want.”  He set his glass on the bar and in a second covered the space between them.  He placed his hand on her cheek.  Then leaned in to kiss her.  His hand then moving down her neck and to her chest.  “Oh, the things I want to do to you.”  He breathed into her ear. 

She gasped.  “I want to let you.”  She returned the kiss.  Relishing the contact.  Her arms wrapped around him.  Her skin trembled as his hand found its way under her shirt.  “Lucifer,” She spoke quietly to him.  “You know I can’t- “

He placed a finger on her lips.  “There are still things I can do, little demon.”  He smiled as he kissed her again. “Come on.  We have a little time until your grandfather arrives.  Let’s have a little fun.”  He whispered.

Katye found herself unable to say no.  She nodded.  “Okay.”  He took her hand and lead her into the bedroom.  Within moments her shirt was off, and his mouth was on hers as they heat up the temperature of the room.

 

An hour later Katye lay on Lucifer’s chest.  Her hand circling his smooth, well chiseled chest.  His hand ran through her black hair.  She felt her whole body relaxed.  She didn’t want to leave.  Then Rory began to cry.  She sighed.  “He’s hungry.” 

“I suspect so.”  Lucifer replied as he let his hand drop from her hair. 

She rose from the bed and grabbed her robe from a chair.  She sauntered into the nursery and picked up the crying baby.  She sat on her rocking chair and began to nurse him.  She rocked gently and hummed.  Looking up she smiled at the naked Devil standing in the doorway.  She raised an eyebrow at him.

“I will head on down to Lux.  There are a few things I have to take care of before your senator grandfather arrives.”  He explained.

“What are you going to do to him, Lucifer?”  She asked.

“Why, welcome him into my home, Darling.”  He smiled wickedly. 

She shook her head.  “Okay.”  She knew there was more to his plan.  He disappeared from the doorway.  She continued rocking with the baby until he was satisfied.  She then put him back down in the crib.  “Okay.  Mommy needs to shower and get dressed.  Can you behave yourself for a bit?”  She smiled down at him.  Grabbing the baby monitor she kissed him and headed to the bathroom.  She took off her robe and stepped into the shower.

Once done with the shower she wrapped herself in a towel and went to the closet.  Lucifer had given her big section for her clothes.  He was putting the finishing touches on his own outfit and she rummaged through her new clothes.  She felt his eyes on her. She made a point to move seductively. 

“Don’t start something, you aren’t willing to finish.”  He mused from her corner of the closet. 

She glanced back at him. “I’m always willing to finish.” Then she turned her gaze back to her clothes.  She gasped as she felt arms wrap around her.  His lips on her neck. 

“Please wear something better than your grubby outfit from earlier.”  He spoke before letting her go. 

Katye turned to him.  “Yes, I wear something better then the grubby outfit from earlier.”  She replied in a mildly sarcastic tone.  Turning back to the clothes she resumed looking for an outfit.

“Don’t get all hot under the collar.”  He snorted.  “You are a beautiful woman.  Your outfit should reflect that.”

“Nice save.”  She rolled her eyes.  She gasped as she felt his hand undo the towel.  “Lucifer!”  She smacked his arm.  He laughed and left the closet.  She picked up the towel and rewrapped it around her body.  Finally picking out a dress she headed to the bedroom.  She laid the dress on the bed.  Noticing she wasn’t alone in the bedroom.  “Hey Maze.” She smiled at her aunt and walked back to the bathroom.  She sat at her vanity and began to apply makeup for the night.  Maze was standing in the doorway.  “What?”

“Nothing.  Just bored.”  Maze folded her arms and leaned against the frame.  “What do you have planned for the night?” 

Katye started applying foundation.  “My mother’s father is coming to Lux to talk.” 

“That sounds boring.”  Maze scoffed.

“Tell me about it.”  Katye nodded.  “He is this senator from Texas.  You know a conservative type.”  She sighed.  “My adopted moms don’t like him.”

Maze starred lazily at her nails.  “Yawn.”

“I know you don’t want to hear about my family problems.”

“Why are you going to meet up with him, if you don’t like him.”  Maze asked. 

Katye shrugged.  “I don’t know.  Because maybe he’ll tell me something nice about my mother. Won’t hurt right?”  She laughed. “Not like I’ll ever meet my other grandfather.”

“He’d eat you.”  Maze remarked about Ophur the serpent demon, that was her father.

“Really?”  Katye asked. 

Maze shrugged.  “Probably.  He isn’t much of a talker.” She explained. 

“Good to know.”  Katye said while applying eyeshadow.  “Would you mind keeping an eye on Rory for a bit?”

“No.” 

“Please Maze?  You don’t have to do any diaper changing or anything.  After I feed him before going down to Lux.  Just let me know if he cries.”  She pleaded with the demon.

Maze scoffed.  “I have better things to do than watch your brat.” 

“Oh, come on Maze.  I’ll do you laundry.”

“Fine.”  Maze agreed.  “And clean my room.” 

Katye nodded.  “Okay.  I’ll do your laundry and clean your room.”  She finished with her makeup and stood up.  “How do I look?”

Maze smirked.  “Like a succubus.”

“Great.”  Katye snorted.  The baby then began to cry.  “Perfect timing.  Excuse me Maze.”  She headed to the nursery.

 

Katye stood in front of the mirror in the bedroom.  Looking over her new dress. A nice purple flowery number.  It fell to just above her knees.  She smiled at the result.  Her black hair was pulled back in a slick pony tail.  She put on her shoes and walked into the living room.  Maze was sitting on the couch looking bored at the TV.  “Thank you for doing this.”  She smiled her aunt.

“Whatever.”  Maze replied. 

“Rory should be fine for a while.  He has been fed and changed.”

“Whatever.”  Maze repeated.

Katye took a deep breath and walked over to the elevator.  She pushed the button and waited nervously for the doors to open.  Finally, the bell dinged, and the doors opened.  She walked onto the elevator it began its descent.  As it neared the bottom she could feel the music already vibrating the walls.  It opened to an already bustling Lux.  She stopped and looked out over the club.  Lucifer stood at the bar speaking with the manager of the club.  She headed to the stairs and towards Lucifer. 

He smiled as she approached.  He looked her up and down.  “You clean up nicely, darling.”

Katye nodded.  “Sure.”  She looked around the club nervously.  “Is he here yet?”

Lucifer picked up a glass from the bar.  “Not yet.”  He took a sip.  “Want a drink?”

“You know I can’t drink.”  She replied.

He scoffed.  “We can make virgin drinks.”

“Club soda with lemon.”  She said to the bartender.  It was someone she hadn’t seen before.  “New bartender?”  She asked Lucifer.

He nodded.  “Yes.  That is Paul.”

“What happened to Dusty?”  She asked.

“He quit.”  Lucifer eyed her.  “Why?”

Katye shrugged.  “I don’t know.  I kind of liked him.”  She picked up her drink.  She made a slight grimace as she sipped it.  She would have preferred the whiskey. 

“Where is Rory?”  Lucifer asked her. 

“Maze is watching him.”  She sipped her drink. 

“You left our son with Mazikeen?”  Lucifer demanded.

Katye shrugged.  “What?  He’ll be fine.”  She explained. She saw a look of worry on his face. “You don’t trust her?”

“No, its not that.”  Lucifer replied.

“Then what?  I just told her to come get me if he started crying.  He’s sleeping now.  Relax.”  She put her hand on his arm.  “I promised to do her laundry and clean her room.”

Lucifer chuckled.  “Are you twelve?”  He shook his head.  He picked up his glass and downed the rest of his drink.  He set the glass down.  “I’ll go check on him.” 

“But- “She noticed he was gone in an instant. Napkins on the bar flew off from the down draft of his wings.  She shook her head.  She was grateful that Lucifer turned out to be an attentive and protective father.  Though sometimes he went a little overboard.  She finished her drink and heard a commotion coming from the door.  Flashing lights and people clamoring. 

Two men in suits pushed through the dancing and curious crowd.  Paparazzi taking pictures of the man entering the club.  Katye recognized the man.   She started towards the entourage.  One of the men stepped towards her. 

“Hello Senator.”  She greeted him.  “Sorry about the commotion.”

The senator nodded.  “Yeah, thank you.  I thought Lucifer said the side door would be no trouble.” 

Katye looked him and the other men he was with over. “I’m sorry about that.”  Camera flashes were still blinding them.  “Right this way.”  She gestured towards the center of the club.

“Isn’t there someplace more private we can go?”  The senator asked her.  His voice raised over the music. 

“Its quite busy tonight.  The VIP area is full.  We’ll be fine there.”   Katye explained to him.  She wasn’t ready to have them up to the penthouse. 

“Fine.”  The senator said with irritation.  “We’ll do our best to talk in this debaucherous playground.”  He pointed to a younger man beside him.  “This is my eldest son Joseph Junior.” 

The younger man nodded and smiled.  He was thinner than his father and had brown hair.  “My dad wasn’t kidding.  You look just like Tammy.” 

Katye returned the smile.  “Thank you.”  They all then sat down.  Reporters were still bothering them.  Katye gestured towards the club manager.  A burly Latino man walked over to her.  “Gilbert.  Do you think we can get the reporters to back off now?”

The man nodded.  “Yes, Miss Forde.”  He snapped for the bouncers and then they escorted the reporters away.

“Thank you for that, Katye.”  Senator Wilde said to her. 

Katye nodded.  “You are welcome Senator.  I hope the photos won’t cause to many problems for her.”

“I told you to call me Grandpa.”  He told her. “This is just a little bit of getting to know each other.  Nothing formal.” A waitress in a barely their dress arrived to take drink orders. “Scotch.” 

“Me too.”  Joseph Junior said to the waitress.

For a moment, the three of them sat in silence.  Katye was looking over the two men.  Her grandfather and uncle.

“So, Katye.  What do you do for a living?” Joseph Junior asked her.

She shrugged.  “Nothing yet.  I am currently going to school.”  She paused and sipped her club soda.  “I was working at a record store.”

The two men nodded.  “What are you going to school for?” Junior asked while sipping his scotch.

“Music.  I want to be a music teacher.”

“Sounds like Tammy.”  The Senator joined in.  “She loved music.  She played the cello, you know.”  He smiled at her.  “Do you play?”

Katye shook her head.  “No.  I tried.  But I do play piano.  My brother was into music too.”  She frowned slightly at the memory of her twin.

“I don’t doubt that.  Tammy’s twins loving music.”  Senator Wilde chuckled. 

“Rocky was in band.  A death metal band.”

The senator rose his eyebrows.  “Death metal?”  He shook his head.  “That’s not really music, sweetheart.”  He glanced at his son.

“Well, Rocky could sing too.  Like regular sing.  He used to be in a boys’ choir when he was younger.”  Katye explained.  She eyed her two relatives.

“So, you don’t have a job then?”  Junior continued with the questions.

“I was working at a record store and sometimes I would help my mom at her law firm.” 

“Mom?”  Junior glanced at his father.

Katye sighed.  “My adopted Mom.  She is a divorce attorney.  I sometimes go and help with files and office stuff.” 

The Senator scoffed.  “That woman is not your mother.  She is a thief.”  He scowled.  “She stole you and your brother from us.” 

“No, she didn’t.”  Katye frowned.

“That supposed father of yours took you and Rocky.  That woman probably bought you two.” 

“No, she didn’t Senator.  Barbara loves me.  She loved Rocky.  She told me that everything was legit.  She and Josie were good to us.”  She folded her arms and looked past the men. 

“Who is Josie?” 

Katye sighed.  “Barbara’s wife.” 

“Wife?”  The Senator shook his head.  “You were raised by lesbians.  Great.  No, wonder you turned out the way you did.”

She felt a tinge of anger rising.  “How did I turn out?”  She asked angrily.

The Senator waved his hand at the club.  “Well, look at this place.  You had a baby out of wedlock with some playboy club owner.”

Katye glared at him.  “I turned out fine.  I graduated with honors from high school.  I do well at college.  I intend to keep going.  And Lucifer is a good man.  A good father.”

A raucous laugh erupted from the senator.  “Good man?  Sweetheart.  He calls himself Lucifer.  He goes around telling everyone that he is the Devil.  No good comes of that.”

“His father named him Lucifer.”

“Very well.  He still pretends to be the ultimate evil.  I mean what kind of environment is that to raise a child in.”  Senator Wilde shifted in his seat.  “If you hadn’t been stolen from us.  You and Rocky would have been raised with values.  Raised right.”

Katye was nearly done talking to this man.  Everything she had learned about him from TV was true.  “My moms raised us with values.  I don’t do drugs.  Or drink heavily.  And yes, I had a baby with a man I’m not married to.  But I love him.  He loves me.”

“You could have been married to a proper husband.”  The Senator looked her in the eyes.  “But its not too late to turn things around.  You can come back with us to Texas.  We’ll find you a husband.  Get you into church.”

Katye shook her head.  “Yeah, no.  I doubt they want my kind in church.”  She laughed.  She was getting agitated.  She felt heat in her hands.  She had to keep herself from setting the men on fire.  “I am with Lucifer.  That’s final.” 

The Senator sighed heavily.  “Fine.”  He sipped his scotch.  “That brings me to another issue.  Your mother is still missing.  She was taken from the asylum she was in after her mother’s death.  Do you have any idea where she might be?”

Katye remembered the paper her father had given her with the address of the facility her mother was currently in.  It had her alias on it also.  She didn’t think this slimy senator should know about it.  “No idea.”  She replied. 

“Your father didn’t tell you?”

Katye shook her head.  “No.”

“He’s a wanted man, you know?”  The senator said to her.  “The authorities have been searching for him as well.  Marshal Thomas Goodson told me that you have spoken with him.”

“I have.”  Katye was ready to go back up to the penthouse.  “Two months ago, he introduced himself to Rocky and I.  But he didn’t really tell us much about himself.  I certainly didn’t know he was wanted until the marshal showed up.”  She explained.

“He didn’t give you a phone number or anything to contact him?” 

“No.”  Katye responded. “That’s all I know, Senator.”  She downed her club soda.  She really wanted whiskey.  She was getting agitated.  A woman appeared in front of the table.  She smiled as she recognized her.  “Maze is Rory awake?”  She stood up from the table.  “I’m sorry Senator.  I must go. My son needs me.” 

The Senator stood up.  “I’m sorry to upset you Katye.  But I am only trying to help.”

She narrowed her eyes.  “I’m good.  Alright.  It was nice to meet you.  But seriously.  I’m good.”  She looked at her grandfather.  “Goodbye Senator.”  She made a point to not call him grandpa.  She turned and started for the elevator.  Maze was close behind her.  “Maze is Rory okay?”

“Yeah.  Kid was still sleeping when I left.  I came down here.  Saw you needed help.”  She smiled at Katye.

Katye threw her arms around the demon.  “Thank you Maze.”

Maze stiffened at her niece’s hug.  She lightly patted her back.  “Okay.  Enough with the hugging.” 

They spied Lucifer as they approached the steps.  “Lucifer.”  Katye said to him.

He eyed her.  He could sense her agitation.  His eyes looked over at the Senator who was sitting down in the center of the club.  Then he looked down at Katye.  “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, everything is fine.”  She patted his arm.  “I’m just going to go check on Rory.”

Lucifer nodded.  “Okay.  I’ll be right up.”  He turned his attention towards the senator. 

“Lucifer don’t do anything stupid.”  Katye pleaded with him.

“Darling, I am merely going to talk with him. Get to know him.”  He smiled at her.  “Now go on up.  Rory needs you.”  He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Katye sighed.  “Okay.”  She squeezed his hand and then headed up the stairs to the elevator.

 

Lucifer watched Katye go up the stairs.  He had been watching he speak with the Senator and his son.  He had watched her facial expressions.  Sensed her agitation, even from across the room.  He hung back.  He stayed by the bar.  He was mildly relieved when Maze had come to her rescue.  But now he had his chance to talk to this senator.  He walked to where the men were sitting.

“Senator Wilde,” He stood before the table.  “How is Lux treating you?”

“Okay, I suppose.”  Senator Wilde stood up with his son at his side.

“Who are you?”  The younger Wilde man asked.

Lucifer held out his hand.  “How rude of me.  I am Lucifer Morningstar.  Owner of Lux.”

Junior nodded.  “Oh, you are Lucifer.”  He looked the man up and down.  “You are British?”

“This century at least.”  The Devil responded.  “Now, tell me.  Why was Katye upset?”

The Senator shook his head.  “We have to be going Mr. Morningstar.”  He started towards the exit.

Lucifer held out his arm.  Stopping the senator. “Why was Katye upset?  What did you chaps discuss with her?”

“What business is it of yours?”  Senator Wilde asked him.

The Devil’s eyes narrowed. “She is the mother of my child.  I do not like seeing her upset.  You upset her.  Now tell me why.”

“She wasn’t upset.” 

“Oh, don’t lie to me Senator.”  Lucifer took a step towards him.  His voice in is dangerous tone. 

“It wasn’t a big deal.”  The senator said shakily.  He didn’t like this thin man staring him down. 

Lucifer smirked at him.  “Not a big deal.  Really?  I sensed her agitation from across the room.”

“I merely offered her a better life.”  He glanced at his son.  “Right Joey?”

Junior nodded in agreement.  “Yes.  We offered to take her back to Texas to learn how to be a proper wife and mother. To go to church and repent for her sinful life.”

Lucifer threw his head and laughed.  “Sinful life? Gentlemen.  Katye is a good woman.  She may participate in a little fornication.  But that hardly merits a trip to Hell.  And trust me.  I know.”

“Oh right.  You think you are the Devil.”  The Senator chuckled dryly. 

“I am the Devil.”  Lucifer replied coldly. 

Senator Wilde looked him in the eye.  “You need help, son.”  He glanced at Junior.  “Let’s go Junior.”  He motioned for his son. 

“Oh, don’t act like you are perfect senator.  I bet you have a million sins to confess.”

“N-no.  I have nothing to repent for.”  He tried leaving again.  Only Lucifer blocked his path again.  “Let me go.  I need to get out of this place.”

Lucifer smiled at him.  “Oh Senator.  Your telling me you have done nothing sinful in your oh so perfect life.” 

Senator Wilde shook his head.

“You never cheated on your wife?”  Lucifer took another step towards the now sweating man.  “Those trips to Thailand?”  He looked straight into the man’s eyes.  “The Thai girls you visited.”

“Oh, they were delicious little things.”  The Senator grinned.  “The younger the better.” 

Lucifer’s eyes widened.  “Oh, senator.  You didn’t?”  He used his power of desire to draw them out of the senator.

“Oh yes, I did.  And do.” 

Lucifer blinked breaking the spell.  “I bet you do.  You are full of sin aren’t you.”

Senator Wilde shook his head.  He realized what he had just said.  He glanced at his son.  He saw the look of shock and disgust on the younger man.  “I-I can explain.”

Joseph Junior’s mouth hung open.  “You go to Thailand to have- “He shuddered. “To defile, young girls?”  He felt his stomach turn.

“No.”  Senator Wilde blurted out.

“Actually, that is exactly what you do, Senator.”  Lucifer piped in.  “You just now confessed it.”

“But that wasn’t, what I meant.”

Lucifer chuckled.  “Then what did you mean?”

“We are done here.”  The Senator exclaimed angrily.  “I need to get out of here.  Now let me go.” 

“Fine.  You are free to go.”  Lucifer took a side step to let the men exit.  “Oh, and senator.  If you come near my girlfriend again, it won’t end well.”

The Senator wagged a finger at the Devil.  “Are you threatening me?  I am a United States Senator.”

“And?”  Lucifer challenged him.  “That doesn’t mean I won’t go out of my way to protect Katye and my child.”

“I just want to get her away from this city of sin and put her on a proper path.  There is still time to save her.”  Senator Wilde explained.  “And I won’t stop trying to find my daughter.  You can’t stop me from that.”

Lucifer shrugged.  “You can’ search for your daughter.  Not my problem.  But Katye is on the path she chose.  There is nothing you or I can do.” 

“She deserves better than this.”  The Senator waved his hand at the club.  His voice full of disgust.  “And I will bring the man who killed my first wife to justice.  Make no mistake of that.”

Lucifer laughed.  “Good luck with that.”  He started for the stairs.  “Good night Senator.”  He watched as the two men made their way out of the club.  He saw the flash from the cameras.  He then walked up to the elevator.  He pushed the button and the doors opened.  The bell dinged at the top and doors slid open.  Lucifer stepped into the quiet penthouse.  He took off his jacket as he walked towards his bedroom.  He laid it on the bed.  “Katye?”  He called. 

He walked to the nursery.  Smiling as he walked in.  Katye was asleep in her rocking chair with Rory on her chest.  He too was fast asleep.  The Devil couldn’t help but feel love for the two of them.  Katye was nothing but an excellent mother.  Rory was everything to her. He felt anger at the senator for implying that she was anything but virtuous because of her upbringing. 

He stepped towards Katye and Rory.  He reached down and stroked his son’s cheek.  The baby opened his eyes and looked right at Lucifer.  He began to fuss.  Lucifer reached down and gently took him from Katye’s arms.  “Let’s get you into your crib, so your Mama can sleep.”  He cradled his son on his shoulder.  His free hand gently stroking the baby’s back.  He danced with him for a moment. 

Katye stirred and jumped when she realized Rory was no longer in her arms.  But she was relieved to see Lucifer had him.  She watched the Devil dance with the infant on his shoulder.  “You two look so cute.” 

“We do, Don’t we?”  Lucifer laughed softly. Gently he placed the baby into his crib.  Katye was at his side.  He put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder.  His eyes admiring the beauty of their child.  “We do good work.”

Katye laughed.  “We do.  Let’s have another one.”

Lucifer’s mouth fell open.  “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, darling.”

“I’m kidding.”  She patted his chest. 

“I hope so.”  Lucifer responded. 

“How did it go with the senator?” She asked Lucifer.

Lucifer leaned down to kiss Rory on the forehead.  “Let’s let Rory sleep.”  He started out of the room.

Katye stroked the baby’s cheek and then kissed him as well. Then she followed Lucifer to the living room.  They sat on the couch.  Katye leaned against his chest.  She listened to the rhythm of his heart.  “So?”

“I don’t like that man.”  Lucifer replied with an air of disgust.  “He goes to Thailand to sleep with little girls.  Disgusting.”  He shuddered.

“That is pretty gross.”  Katye sighed. 

Lucifer stroked her arm.  Holding her tight.  “He seems hellbent on finding your mother and taking you to Texas.”

“Oh, yeah. He wants to give me a proper husband and make me go to church.  Like I would even be welcome in church.  Pretty sure it would catch fire if I walked in.”

Lucifer laughed. “You can go to church, if you wanted.” He sighed.  “Being half demon won’t stop you.  Especially one with a soul.  That is if you can stand the preachy crap the humans have made up.” 

“No, that’s alright.”  She rubbed her hand up and down Lucifer’s chest.  “I’m happy right where I am at.  I have everything I need right here.”  Her eyes looked up at his.

He kissed her lips.  “You do.”   He sighed.  “I’m still getting a bad vibe from him.  I think he may be working with that demonhuntrer marshal.”

Katye eyed him.  “You do?”

“Yes.”  Lucifer sighed.  “I’ll look into it. Alright?  I’ll see if the Detective can help.”

“Alright.”  Katye yawned. “I’m tired.”

He nodded.  “Of course, you are.  Why don’t you go on to bed?”

She stood up.  “Alright.  Good night Lucifer.”  She leaned down and kissed him. Then headed into the bedroom.

“Goodnight Darling.”  He stood up and watched her disappear into the room then headed to his bar for a drink.

 

* * *

 

Miles away from Lux in a five-star hotel in Beverly Hills.  Senator Wilde paced while talking to a man sitting on the couch.  “Marshal, I need your help to get Katye away from that Lucifer Morningstar.”

“She’s a grown woman, Senator.”  Marshal Thomas Goodson explained to him.

“I know.  But there has to be a way to save her and find my daughter.”

Goodson watched the senator pace.  “I think I know of a way we can work this all out.  I just need to lure her father here.  He knows where your daughter is.  I’m sure of it. And I can use that leverage to somehow get your granddaughter to go with you.”

Wilde stopped pacing.  “Really?  How? Tell me.”  He implored the marshal.

“Its not entirely legal.”  Goodson stood up. 

“I don’t care.”  The Senator shrugged.  “Do whatever you need to do.  I will pay you.”

Goodson nodded.  “It’s a deal then.  Don’t ask.  Don’t tell.” 

“Precisely.”  Wilde agreed.

Goodson headed to the door.  “Goodnight Senator.  I will see you soon.”

“Goodnight Goodson.”

The marshal opened the door and walked out of the hotel room.  He pulled his phone from his pocket.  He needed to make a call as he headed towards his car.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The morning sun streaked through the black curtains. She lies awake staring at the ceiling. The Devil's arm around her holding tight. Thinking about the meeting with her maternal grandfather had weighed heavily on her mind. It also got her thinking about her biological mother. She knew so little about her.

Sighing she gently managed to free herself from Lucifer's arms. She stood up from the bed wearing only a light nighty. Walking over to a dresser, she opened a top drawer. Inside a small floral box. Picking it up she opened the box. A piece of paper was on top a few photos. She looked at the paper. It had the address of the place her mother was at. Her father had given it to her before he left.

Glancing over at the bed. Lucifer had his back to her. He was still sleeping. Picking up her robe from the floor she slipped it on and walked to the nursery. She had just fed Rory a few hours ago. The baby was sleeping soundly. She stroked his cheek and then left the room. She went to the kitchen. Deciding to cook breakfast like she did most mornings. Opening the fridge door, she went about getting ingredients prepared. She also turned on music using her phone.

Katye began to sing along with the music. The food sizzled on the stove as she found herself caught up in the moment. She danced a little. Relishing the moment to be at peace. She then heard Rory crying. Turning she spied him in the arms of his father. Lucifer stood in the doorway wearing only a pair of black boxer. "What's wrong?" She turned the music down.

"I think he needs to be changed." Lucifer replied.

She shrugged. "Well, then change him." She stirred food in a pan. "I'm making breakfast."

"But- "Lucifer sputtered. He narrowed his eyes when it was clear she was not budging. "Fine." He grumbled and left the kitchen.

A moment later Maze slinked her way into the kitchen. She sat at the table.

"Good morning, Maze." Katye greeted her with a cup of black coffee.

The demon grabbed the cup and drank it down without regards for temperature. She set the empty mug down. "Morning." She mumbled.

"Sleep well?" Katye asked entirely too cheerfully. She picked up the empty mug and refilled it. She set it back down in front of her aunt.

"No." Maze responded. She eyed Katye. "Why are you so cheery?"

Katye shrugged. "No reason." She returned to cooking. She then heard Rory babbling. Lucifer had returned to the kitchen. He placed the baby in his bouncy chair. "Morning Lucifer." She smiled as he walked over and kissed her. "Want some coffee?" He nodded, and she poured some into a mug and handed it to him. "Breakfast is ready too." She plated food for everyone.

They ate quietly for a moment. Each lost to their thoughts. Katye glanced over at Lucifer. She wanted to go see her mother. But she wasn't sure how he would respond. She looked away. Then glanced at him again.

The Devil shifted his gaze on her. "Is there something you need to ask me?" He asked. His voice in a quiet tone.

She shifted in her seat. "I want to go see my mother."

"Then go see her." He shrugged. He took a mouthful of food.

"My biological mother." She looked down at her plate. She felt her stomach churning. She had no idea why she suddenly felt nervous.

He put his fork down and looked at her. "Oh?" He wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Is that why you were looking at the little piece of paper again?"

She tensed. "You saw that?"

"Briefly. You have done that the last few days." He finished eating.

Sighing she finished her food as well. "I-I uh- "

"Darling, I have no objections to you going to see your birth mother." He smiled and placed his hand on her arm.

"Really?" She felt herself relax. "Its close to San Francisco. The place she lives. My dad gave me the address."

Lucifer shrugged. "We can go together. The three of us. A little family trip."

Katye smiled at him. She felt her heart swell. "Did you just call us a family?" She chuckled.

"That's what we are. The three of us." He returned her smile.

"Four." Katye gestured Maze. "There are four of us here. And we are all family."

"Fine." Lucifer smiled at Maze. "Maze, do you want to go with us?"

The demon snorted. "No." She stood up from the table. "I have other things to do." She started towards the door. "But see you later. Family." She smiled at Katye and then disappeared.

Katye sighed. "It sounds nice Lucifer. I really want to meet her." She stood up from the table and started gathering the dirty plates. "You don't have any police stuff to do?"

He shrugged. "I'll play hooky." He grinned and stood up from the table. "I'm going to go get dressed." He kissed her cheek and then walked out of the room.

She was left with a dirty kitchen to clean up. But she was feeling good. Her heart raced. She was excited at the prospect of meeting her birth mother. She then went about getting the kitchen cleaned up.

After getting the kitchen cleaned they packed a bag for a day trip. They would spend a day or two in a motel. They rode the elevator down to the garage quietly. Rory was babbling in his father's arms. The doors opened, and they headed towards the cars.

"Lucifer, where are you going?" Katye saw him going for his two passenger Corvette.

He stopped. "The car." He gestured to it.

"We can't take the Corvette. There's only two seats." She explained.

"You hold Rory. It will be okay." He shrugged.

Katye scoffed. "Uh no. He needs to be in his car seat. You know that. We have to take my car." She started towards the Bentley.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "You have so many rules. He's not like ordinary babies. He will be fine."

She put her hands on her hips as she opened the door to the Bentley. She reached for the baby. "Its common sense, Lucifer. And yes, I realize he's not like a full human baby. Still if something happens in a crash- "She sighed. "It won't be good."

"Fine." Lucifer looked at her eyes. She was not going to relent. He handed Rory to her. He stood quietly while she strapped him into his car seat. She stood up and looked him in the eyes.

"Thank you." She smiled and patted his arm. Then she moved to get in the car.

He sighed and got into the driver's seat. He started the car. "At least this car is sexy. Better than that old green thing you used to drive."

"It was a BMW, Lucifer. But you are right. This car is quite sexy. Sorry its not as cool as the Vette." She laughed.

Lucifer nodded and put the car into gear. He smirked and peeled out of the garage.

* * *

The journey seemed to take forever. Traffic had been relentless. The Devil sat in the car with his head resting on his hand. His dark eyes narrowed. "We should have just flown." He mumbled.

Katye smirked. "That would have been fun."

"I mean on an airplane."

"Oh." She frowned slightly.

He drummed his hand on the steering wheel. This was not how he wanted to spend his day. Sitting in traffic with mortals. He growled to him. He dug into his jacket and pulled out his cigarette case. He pulled out a cigarette and started to light it.

"Lucifer." Katye exclaimed. "Don't smoke in front of the baby."

He gave her an irritated side line glance. "He's behind me." He lit the cigarette.

"He's still in the car. Secondhand smoke is bad for babies." She explained.

Lucifer rolled down the window. "You are worse than the Detective." He muttered. He hung his hand out the window. "Is this better?"

"No. The smoke is blowing back in."

With a low growl he flicked the cigarette away. "There. Happy?" The traffic began to move again. He was ready to get to their destination. The baby began to cry. His nose detected the reason why.

"He needs to be changed."

"Yes, I can smell it." He responded. He pulled the car into a rest area. Katye took Rory into the bathroom to change him. Lucifer stepped out of the car and stood beside it. He lit another cigarette. Leaning against the car he puffed his cigarette. His eyes roving among the people entering and exiting the building.

A pair of vivacious women in short dresses caught his eye. He smiled widely at them as the approached. One of them stopped to look him over. This tall handsome man leaning against a beautiful white Bentley. She approached. A lovely blonde thing. Her friend was radiant redhead.

"Well, hello ladies. What are your names?" His British accented voice purred.

The blonde stepped towards him. "I'm Brandy and this is my friend Shasta."

The Devil kept the grin on his face. He felt the urge to have his way with these women. It had been a while after all. "Lucifer Morningstar." He held out his hand to them.

Brandy clasped his hand. "The owner of Lux?"

"The very same." He replied. His dark eyes sparkling. "What are you two fine ladies doing out here on this dangerous stretch of road?"

"There is a new club in San Jose, we are checking out." The redhead Shasta interjected. "Want to come with?"

Lucifer flicked his cigarette away. "Oh, that sounds lovely. Though I have a feeling we wouldn't make it all the way to San Jose." He pulled Brandy closer to him. His lips grazed her cheek. She giggled. "We could make our own fun."

Brandy sucked in a breath and looked over at Shasta. "Both of us?"

"Well, you could invite more friends. I won't mind. Male and female." He smirked. "If that is what you desire." He kissed her cheek.

Shasta stepped in and rubbed her hand on Lucifer's chest. "Oh, I definitely desire that."

Lucifer turned his attention on her. His free hand rubbing down her back. His lips gracing her cheek. "We can arrange that." He leaned in to place his lips on hers.

"Lucifer!"

He looked over at the source of the voice. Katye stood a few feet away. Her eyes narrowed in anger. The baby on her hip. He lifted an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"What the Hell? I leave you for two minutes and you are picking up sluts?" Katye expressed angrily.

Brandy pulled away from him. "Who is that?"

"My girlfriend." Lucifer looked at Katye. "Just one minute, darling."

"Your girlfriend?" Shasta put her hands on her hips.

Lucifer nodded. "Yes, but we aren't exclusive." He tried to explain.

Brandy folded her arms and scoffed loudly. "You are a pig." She looked at her friend. "Let's go Shasta." She stomped away from Lucifer with Shasta on her heels.

Katye shook her head. "I can't believe you." She went to put Rory back in his seat.

Lucifer got back in the car and inwardly fumed. Katye got in beside him and slammed the door. He started the car. "I was just trying to relieve some pressure down there." He gestured to his crotch.

She folded her arms. "Oh, I get it. Really I do." She folded her arms and glared out the windshield.

"Its been a while since- "

"Yes, Lucifer. I get it." Katye interrupted him. "Sorry, I haven't been able to have intercourse with you. Sorry my body is still recovering from pushing your son out of my body."

He opened his mouth to respond. He clamped shut and just started the car. They then resumed their journey silence. Both fuming in their own minds.

* * *

Hours later they finally reached their destination. The two were still lost in their own minds. The car turned down a long driveway lined by tall lush trees. The could see manicured lawns and flower beds between the trees. A large white building looking more like an old Victorian mansion came into view. It did not look like an asylum. People walked in and out of the entrance casually. There were no fences or barbed wire. No armed guards.

Lucifer parked the car in the visitor's lot. He shut off the car. "Go see your mother, I will wait here."

"Why?" Katye asked him.

He looked back at the baby. "I don't want to disturb Rory." The baby was fast asleep. "I will wait here with him."

Katye sighed. "Fine." She got out of the car and shut the door. Glancing at Lucifer. He had his phone out. She shook her head and started towards the building. Trying to clear her mind. She just wanted to meet her birth mother. She entered the front door. It was open and inviting. People sat in couches talking in small groups. A few sat at tables playing chess. A desk sat to the side of the room. A woman in scrubs read a magazine. Her eyes looked at Katye as she walked near.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked her.

Clearing her throat Katye nodded. "Yeah, I am looking for a Jessica Malone."

The woman nodded. "And you are?"

"I am Katye Forde."

A smile spread upon the woman's face. "She has been expecting you."

Katye raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes." The woman raised her hand and gestured towards a man in scrubs. He walked over to them. "Marty. Can you take this young woman to Jessica?"

Marty nodded. "Yes." He smiled at Katye. "Right this way." He gestured to a door. He leads Katye outside and the grounds opened. Gardens with colorful flowers permeated the air. More buildings rose up and more people walked about casually. It was more like a college campus setup.

The sound of a lone cello echoed through the grounds as they continued the path that slopped upwards towards a gazebo set away from the buildings. A thin woman sat playing the cello in the middle of the gazebo. Reddish brown hair flowed in the breeze. She wore a white cotton dress. Her eyes were closed as they approached.

"This is Jessica." Marty said to Katye. They stopped right before the gazebo. "Take all of the time you need." He smiled and left Katye alone.

Katye took the two steps into the gazebo and towards the woman. It seemed the woman hadn't noticed her presence as her eyes were still closed. The music still coming from the cello. Katye recognized the melody being played. It was something that she hadn't heard in a long time. She stood nervously. Feeling like she was invading upon the woman. Then the music stopped. The woman's eyes opened. She looked at Katye with sparkling green eyes. A smile spread on her pale face. Gently she set the instrument on its side and stood up from her chair. She was taller than Katye expected.

"Katye. Is that really you?" Tears filled her eyes. She held out her arms and took a step towards Katye. "My beautiful Katye. It's really you."

"Yes. Its me." She allowed the woman to hug her. She felt the warmth and love. Her own arms wrapped around the woman.

The woman pulled back. She looked Katye in the eyes. "You're more beautiful in person. The pictures didn't do you justice." She brushed hair out of Katye's face. "Come sit." She clasped Katye's hand and lead her towards a table in the gazebo.

They sat in chairs opposite one another. For a moment they were quiet. Katye didn't want to stare but she found herself looking at the woman. "Pictures?" she asked. "You have pictures of me."

"Why, yes of course. Your father brings them to me. I have pictures of you and Rocky from your whole lives." Her voice was warm and friendly. Her eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Really?" She cringed hearing Rocky's name. She didn't know if the woman knew that he was gone. She smiled at the thought of her mother receiving pictures of her and Rocky.

They were silent again for a moment. "So, I thought your name was Tamara?" Katye said to her.

"It is. Well, officially." Tamara explained. "But here they know me as Jessica." She smiled. "But let's not worry about that. Tell me about yourself. I have been waiting for this day for a long time." She smiled and placed her hands on the table.

Katye placed her hand on her mother's. They looked similar. Katye saw why everyone said she looked like Tamara. The resemblance was uncanny. Though Katye's skin tone was more copper like her father. "Well, I don't know. What do you want to know?"

"Everything." Tamara replied. "Well, your father has told me a lot. But I want to hear it from you."

"He comes here a lot?"

Tamara nodded. "He is my husband. He is here nearly every night." She paused. Seeing the look on Katye's face. She sighed. "Perhaps, I should tell you more about me."

"Okay. Dad told Rocky and I some stuff. Though he seems to leave a lot out."

"I'm sure Kairos has his reasons." Tamara laughed. "Anyways. I'm sure he told you about my schizophrenia. And that we were accused of killing my mother and injuring my father."

Katye nodded. "Yes, that much I heard."

Tamara took a deep breath. "Well, I do have schizophrenia. But I did not kill my mother or hurt my father. And neither did you father. I was seven months pregnant with twins." She laughed. "I wasn't capable of killing anyone. They accused your father of it." She paused. "Kairos didn't do it."

"You ranted about demons. I heard." Katye added.

"That's because it was a demon who did it. One of his brothers. His twin brother in fact."

Katye's mouth dropped out. "He has a twin?" She shook her head. "I mean I know he has other siblings. And wait, you know he is a demon?"

"Yes, dear. I know your father is a demon. And yes, he has a twin. His name was Deimos."

"Was?"

Tamara took a deep breath. "A long time ago. Your father and Deimos were inseparable. They trained together. Fought together. But when your father went against his wretched mother and her schemes he was cast out of the family. That angered Deimos. He pursued Kairos for millennia."

Katye was astonished that her mother knew so much about Kairos. He had told her hardly anything. And living with her aunt hadn't yielded much information. She cringed at the mention of Lilith. She kept her gaze on her mother.

Tamara patter Katye's hand. "Anyways, Deimos started killing humans to frame Kairos. To get him on the bad side of the angels. We were trying to build a happy normal life together. I had a little set back as I couldn't take my medication while pregnant. But we were doing fine. Kairos even seemed to be getting along with my parents." She looked down at the table for a moment. "Then Deimos killed my mother. Kairos tried to stop him. They found me with the bloody knife. Kairos was all bloody. They thought were in on it together. Kairos was taken to jail, but no human jail could hold your father." She smirked. "I gave birth to you and Rocky in a cold infirmary of an asylum. But your father was at my side. He disguised himself as a nurse and held my hand."

"That's great." She smiled at that. It made her heart happy to here her parent's story of their love. "You two really loved each other."

"Love. We love each other." Tamara sighed. "Your father being a fugitive couldn't just take custody of you two. I was being held in the asylum under mental defect. My father- "She made a sour face at the mention. "My father the senator was to take custody of you two after he got out of the hospital. But my sister told me that he was going to send you two away."

Katye listened to her mother's story. Intrigued by her origins.

"So, your father rescued you and Rocky out of the hospital. I wasn't in any condition to care for newborns, so he found Barbara and Phyllis." She frowned. "Make no mistake. I wanted you and Rocky. I loved you two with all my soul. It pained me that I couldn't be the mother I wanted to be. It pained Kairos that we couldn't be the family, he wanted." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Katye held her mother's hand. "Don't cry, Mom."

Tamara sniffled. "I have waited so long to hear you say that."

"Say what?" Katye asked her.

"Mom."

Katye smiled.

"Anyway. After you and Rocky were safe. Your father then got me away from the asylum. He brought me here. This is still a mental health facility. But its more open. I'm not a prisoner here. I get the care I need when I'm not as lucid. But I can come and go as I please. I also help other patients. Your father has been their main benefactor."

"Really?" Katye looked around. It was an impressive place. It looked like it took a lot of money to build and maintain. "Where did he get all of his money?"

Tamara shrugged. "He's been roaming earth for thousands of years. He's acquired fortunes."

Katye nodded. "Makes sense." She sighed.

"Now, its your turn. Tell me about your wonderful life."

"Well, I have been going to school the last few years. Been studying music." She glanced at the cello. "I don't play cello. I play piano."

Tamara beamed. "It must run in your genes. Music." She laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose. Rocky loved music too." Her heart ached for her brother. "He sang in choirs- "

"I know." Tamara interrupted. "Your father gave me videos of him singing as a boy. I even heard his music with his metal band. Your father took me to one of his first concerts. I have a picture with him. He thought I was just some weird fan."

Katye chuckled. "Really? Did you like it?"

"I loved it." She returned the chuckle. "It was so raw and angry. Your brother has a presence like Bowie on stage."

Katye frowned when her mother spoke of Rocky in the present tense. "You know Rocky passed away, right?"

"Yes. I know. But I saw him the other day."

"What?" Katye sat forward.

"Yeah. Your father resurrected him. Well, he had to find him a new body. But they were just here a few days ago."

Katye felt her heart race. Rocky was alive. "He's alive? Rocky is alive?" Tears swelled in her eyes. She couldn't believe it.

Tamara wiped a tear from her daughter's cheek. "Yes dear. After the battle with Lilith, you dad got his soul back, but his original body was no longer viable. I mean it was a little strange. But it was essentially still Rocky."

"He told you about the battle with Lilith." She paused. "So, you know about Rory?"

"Yes. Oh yes. Rory. Where is he?" Tamara looked around excitedly.

"He's in the car with Lu- "

"Lucifer." Tamara laughed. "Lucifer Morningstar is here too."

Katye couldn't help but laugh. "You know about Lucifer?"

"He's the Devil. Yes. I know." She couldn't contain her excitement. "Go get them. I want to meet them. I'll have the staff bring us some lemonade and sandwiches."

"Okay." Katye stood up from the table. "I will be right back." She waved and walked out of the gazebo and towards the main building. Her heart was happy. Her mother was wonderful. A bright happy soul. And hearing that Rocky was alive. Katye could hardly contain the happy smile on her face as she reached the Bentley. Lucifer was bottle feeding Rory in the front seat.

He looked up as she approached. "You look happy." He remarked when she leaned down to the window.

Katye nodded. "Oh my god, Lucifer. She is wonderful. My mother is wonderful." She clasped her hands.

Lucifer wrinkled his nose and looked upward. "Did you really have to bring my father into this?"

Katye rolled her eyes. "She wants to meet you. You and Rory." She stroked his cheek.

"Rory is almost done with his boob juice." He replied.

"Okay."

When the bottle was empty, Lucifer put the baby on his shoulder and gently patted his back to burp him. Rory spit up on his father's shoulder. "Bloody hell." Lucifer opened the door of the car and handed the baby to Katye. He stood up. "How bad is it?"

Katye cradled the baby. "There should be a towel in the diaper bag." She pointed to the backseat.

Lucifer opened the car door and dug into the diaper bag. He pulled out the towel and started wiping the baby vomit from his suit. "Ugh." He turned to Katye. "Did I get it all?"

She shifted Rory to one arm and took the towel from his hand. She then wiped the vomit from his suit. "There that should be good." She smiled at him. She tossed the towel back into the car and closed the door. "Come on. She's waiting." She started towards the building.

Lucifer was a few steps behind her. He was still fussing with his suit. They walked past the great room and back outdoors. He observed the casual atmosphere of the place. Katye lead him to a gazebo. A beautiful woman greeted Katye as they approached. He noticed a table being set up with refreshments.

The woman stepped towards him. A warm smile beamed across her face. "Lucifer Morningstar." She held out her arms and hugged him.

Overwhelmed by her warm hug, he responded by wrapping his arms loosely around her. He glanced at Katye standing next to him.

The woman pulled away from him and looked him up and down. She glanced at Katye. "He really is handsome."

Lucifer smiled. "Thank you. I can certainly see where Katye gets her beauty from."

She laughed. "Oh, you Devil."

"Well, I am the- "

"The Devil. Yes. I know. My name is Tamara."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "You know?"

Tamara nodded. "Yes." She smiled and looked over at Katye holding Rory. "Oh my god, Katye. He's beautiful." She smiled at her grandson. "May I hold him?"

"Sure." Katye responded. She transferred Rory to her mother's arms. Tamara's face lit up as she held him. It made Katye happy.

"Hello Rory." Tamara beamed. She gestured to the table. "Come sit. They brought us some sandwiches and lemonade." She carried Rory to the table and sat in a chair. She babbled at the baby.

Lucifer and Katye sat beside her. Katye watched her mother with her son. Rory smiled back at his grandmother. He had just begun smiling a couple of days ago. She helped herself to a sandwich and poured herself some lemonade. "Lucifer, do you want some lemonade?"

He ignored Katye and instead focused on Tamara. "How did you know I am the Devil?"

Tamara took her eyes off the baby for a moment. "Kairos told me."

Lucifer leaned forward in his seat. "Of course, he did. What else did he tell you about me?" Katye set a plate with a sandwich and a glass of lemonade in front of him on the table. He ignored it.

"A lot actually." She smiled. "He told me about working for you in Hell. Told me about his working against you with the angels. Oh, there is plenty he told me." She watched his expression darken slightly. She was not afraid. "He was not happy about you getting his daughter pregnant."

Lucifer folded his arms. "Yes, I recall." He mumbled.

Tamara shrugged. "He is not your biggest fan." She glanced at Katye. Her daughter was frowning. Tamara placed her hand on Lucifer's hand. "But what father approves of the men his daughter sleeps with?" She laughed. "That is certainly not my opinion of you."

Lucifer managed to smile. "What is your opinion of me?"

"I don't know yet. But so far, its favorable. I mean look at this beautiful soul you created." She smiled at Rory. "How can I fault you for that?"

"I do good work. What can I say?" Lucifer grinned.

Tamara glanced at Katye. "You both do good work." She reached for a glass of lemonade and took a sip. "Are you hungry? The sandwiches are tasty." She pointed to the plate in front of him.

Lucifer shrugged. "I am feeling a bit peckish." He picked up the sandwich and took a bite. For a moment the three of them fell silent.

"So, I am curious. What are your intentions with my daughter?" Tamara asked bluntly.

He nearly choked on the sandwich he was consuming. "Well, I-uh" He glanced over at Katye. "We decided on a non-exclusive open relationship."

Tamara eyed her daughter. Gauging her response. Katye was looking at Lucifer. "And you like this arrangement, Katye?"

"Yes. It works." Katye replied. "He promised to take care of me and Rory." She patted Lucifer's arm. "He won't ever let anything happen to us. And- "She looked her mother in the eyes. "I love him. Mom. And he loves me."

"Do you love my daughter, Lucifer?" Tamara asked him.

"Yes." He replied. "I love your daughter, Tamara. I told her from the beginning that I am not a one-woman Devil. She is young. Too young to be tied down with just me. I figured she can be free to expand her horizons with other men or women. Whatever she wants."

Katye squeezed his hand. "I'm happy, Mom."

Tamara nodded. "Okay. I can respect that."

"What about Kairos?" Lucifer asked her.

"Don't worry about Kairos. I will worry about Kairos." Tamara laughed. "Katye's happiness and well being is what matters to me. If she is happy. I am happy."

Katye smiled at her mother. "That's good. He won't let anything happen to us. He'll keep us safe from the demon hunter and your father."

Tamara looked up from Rory. Her face got serious. "My father?"

"Yeah." Katye sensed the change in her mother's demeanor. "He visited me at Lux the other day."

"Really?" Tamara stiffened. "What did you tell him? Did you tell him where I am at?"

Katye shook her head. "No. I didn't tell him anything."

"Good. You can never tell him where I am, Katye." Tamara started to tremble. "He can't know where I am."

Lucifer reached for Rory. "I can take Rory now." He held out his arms to her. Tamara let him take the baby.

Tamara stood up and walked away from the table. She started breathing heavily. Katye got up and walked over to her mother. "Mom are you okay?" She asked.

"My father. He can't know I'm here." She turned to her daughter and put her hands on Katye's shoulders. "Please never tell him." Tears streamed down her face.

Katye shook her head. "I promise you. I will never tell your father where you are. I swear. Lucifer too." She gestured to him.

"You have my word, Tamara." Lucifer repeated. "I won't tell the senator your whereabouts."

Tamara nodded. "Good." She placed her hand over her heart. "My father is a horrible man. He did horrible things to me and my sisters. He should have been the one that died that night, not- "She kept breathing heavily. She let go of Katye and paced. "He can't find me." She dropped to her knees and buried her head in her hands. "Horrible man." She cried.

Katye watched her mother deteriorate. She felt guilty that she had brought this on. She tried reaching out to help. "Mom, I didn't mean to upset you." Lucifer was standing just behind her.

Tamara swatted Katye's hand. "No." She rocked on her knees. She reached into a pocket on her dress and pulled out a button device. She pressed the button. She then continued to cry and rock herself.

Within moments orderlies arrived to help Tamara. They picked her from the ground as she started screaming and kicking. The one named Marty turned to them. "You folks are going to have to leave now. I'm sorry."

Tears streamed down Katye's face. "I'm so sorry." She said to Marty.

"I understand. You can come back tomorrow. Miss Malone needs her medicine now. She will be okay in tomorrow."

Lucifer wrapped his free arm around Katye. "Come on darling." His voice was in a gentle tone. "We can come back tomorrow. Let's go find a hotel."

Katye nodded and let Lucifer lead her out of the compound. She bawled the entire walk back to the car. Rory sensing her upset began to cry. They reached the car. Lucifer was trying his best to comfort both. He got Rory to quiet a bit and set him in his car seat. Katye was looking back at the building. Her shoulders slumped.

Lucifer wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into his chest and sobbed. He rubbed her back. "I will be alright, darling."

"She was alright. One minute she was fine. Then- "Katye sobbed. His shirt was getting soaked from her tears.

"Its not your fault." Lucifer rubbed her back. He pulled back from her. He ran his hand down her tear-soaked cheek. Hand under her chin. She slowly looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy. "You didn't do this to your mother. That sick bastard of a father she had did it to her." He leads her to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door and held it for her.

She sighed and nodded at him. "Thank you, Lucifer." She looked up at him.

He pulled her close to him again. Placed his lips on hers. They kissed for what seemed forever. Taking a breath, he pulled away. "It will be okay. We'll come back in the morning. Alright?"

Katye nodded. "Alright." She wiped tears from her cheeks. "I love you, Lucifer." She then got into the car.

Lucifer smiled. "I love you too, Katye." He shut the door and walked to the driver's side. He got into the car. Katye was tending to Rory. The engine started, and they headed into town to find a hotel to stay in.

* * *

The white Bentley passed a dark Lincoln Continental on the tree lined drive. The man in the Lincoln looked away as they drove past. He wore a grey hat over his thinning grey hair. A wrinkled grey suit adorned his thin body. He parked his car in the lot and got out. He looked over the building. He entered the front door. No one seemed to notice him. He walked out the other door and into the courtyard. He noticed orderlies tending to a woman in a white dress. He pulled a picture from his suit pocket and held it up.

The woman resembled the one in the picture. He smirked slightly. The orderlies escorted the woman into another building. Goodson placed the picture back into his coat and turned to leave the courtyard. He reached his car and pulled out his phone. IT rang for a moment. Then the line picked up. "Senator Wilde? It's Goodson. I just found your daughter." He nodded to the reply. "I will send you the address." He hung up the phone and started the car.


	5. Chapter 5

A Lincoln Continental pulled into the precinct lot. Thomas Goodson parked the car. He looked in the rearview mirror and fixed his grey hat. Exiting the car, they headed into the building. His blue-grey eyes looking dead ahead. Reaching his destination, he looked down at the blonde-haired detective. She was on the phone. She glanced upward at him. He attempted a smile on his face.

She put her hand over the mouth piece. "Can I help you, Marshal?" Her voice was tinged with annoyance.

"I need to speak with Miss Forde again." He replied.

"Okay," She narrowed her eyes and hung up the phone. "Then speak with her."

Goodson ran his hand over a stuffed bear on her desk. "It goes much smoother when you call her here. You are able to keep your partner at bay, detective."

Detective Decker narrowed her eyes at the man. "Why do I need to keep my partner at bay?"

"Because I need to question his girlfriend. He may influence her answers. You can keep him occupied." Goodson explained.

"What more do you need to question her about?" Decker asked.

"I'd rather not say, detective."

She shrugged. "So, why should I help you?"

Goodson leaned down and put his hands on her desk. His blue-grey eyes looking in hers. "This is for the sake of national security, detective. Many lives are at stake."

"Really? I thought it was about her brother. He was just a rock star."

"Oh no, detective. I am afraid this goes beyond her brother. Far beyond." He responded. "Please. Just call her in. I will make it worth your while."

Detective Decker rolled her eyes. "Fine. I will call her in." She waved the Marshal off. "I'll let you know when she gets here."

"Text me." Goodson smiled wickedly and then walked away.

* * *

" _LUCIFER! HELP!" Katye screamed. She reached out to him._

_His legs felt like they weighed a million pounds. The harder he tried to reach her. The further she got. The voice boomed above him. Laughing at his pain. "Katye! Hang on." He shouted furiously as he tried getting to her._

_Katye screamed as blood poured from her body. "Lucifer. Help." She cried out to him. Her hand outstretched to him._

_He reached out his own hand to her. Almost had her. Their fingers touched. Then she was pulled away from him again. "NO!" He screamed._

With a gasp he sat up in bed. His heart pounded against his chest. He reached out and stroked the woman lying next to him. Katye was sleeping soundly beside him. He laid back down. He reached over and pulled her closer to him. She stirred in his arms but remained asleep. His eyes closed again.

Hours later Lucifer opened his eyes again. His dreams hadn't improved in quality. He rose from the uncomfortable hotel bed. He walked towards the mini fridge and opened it. He pulled out three tiny bottles of vodka. Opening each one and quickly downing each one. He dropped the empties on the floor. He sighed and pinched bridge of his nose. Taking a deep breath, he looked into the bassinet where his infant son was sleeping.

The baby opened his eyes and looked up at his father. Lucifer reached down and stroked the baby's cheek. "My handsome Rory. Mine." He smiled down at his son. "My son. Nothing will ever take you away from me." He whispered. A tiny hand grasped his pinkie finger. The Devil couldn't help but smile. The tiny infant had a firm grasp on his heart.

"Lucifer?" Katye was sitting up in the bed. "Is everything alright?"

He turned to her. "Everything is fine." He walked over and sat on the bed.

"Are you sure?" Katye leaned towards him. Her hand ran up his bare back.

He smiled and pulled her towards him. Their foreheads meeting. He kissed her nose. "Yes. Everything is fine." He repeated. He kissed her lips. His hand resting on the back of her neck. His other hand tracing her cheek.

Katye wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. She pulled away and placed her hand on his chest. Her eyes looking into his. "I heard you calling out in your sleep." She whispered.

"And?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I was dreaming."

"Its just concerning to me. You keep having these dreams. You won't tell me what they are about, but they obviously disturb you."

Lucifer stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. His dark eyes looking into hers. "They are just dreams. Just like what humans experience. Nothing more."

Katye took a deep sigh. "Whatever you say."

He kissed her again. "You needn't worry yourself about it." He stroked her cheek again while keeping his lips upon hers. He breathed her in. "Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?"

"I want you too," She responded with a whisper. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands traced down her body. Her skin twitched at his touch. "Oh." She gasped.

"We can have a little fun, before heading out to see your Mum." He smiled against her lips. "I'll be gentle."

Katye merely nodded.

Lucifer wrapped his arm around her and flipped her onto her back. He laid against her. "I'll be gentle."

"Do as you please." She smiled at him.

"If you insist." He chuckled and resumed kissing her. His hands tracing her body. He felt her gasp at his touch. It only excited him. He thirsted for the half-demon woman in his arms. Their lips locked in battle. Their passion lighting the room on fire as they moved as one.

Hours later the white Bentley turned down the tree lined driveway. The mansion like building rose into view as the car was parked. Katye got Rory out of his seat and walked towards the entrance with Lucifer close behind. They stopped at the front desk. Marty the orderly was sitting at the desk. He looked up and smiled.

"Well, hello again Miss Forde."

"Hello Marty. We are here to see Jessica again." She said to him.

Marty stood up. "Of course, you are. She is in her cottage today. I'll take you there." He leads them out to the courtyard. They walked past the larger buildings and towards smaller cottages. He stopped at that was painted pink on the outside. Flowers adorned a small porch. Vines crawled up the stucco. "Here." He smiled and walked away.

Katye knocked on the door and waited. The door opened, and her mother greeted her. "Hi Mom."

"Katye!" Tamara said excitedly. She hugged her daughter and stroked Rory's cheek. "Oh, look at this cutie." She smiled at Lucifer. "" Hello Lucifer. I am glad you both came back. So glad."

They could hear voices coming from the interior of the cottage. "Do you have other company?" Katye asked her mother.

"Yes." Tamara smiled. "Come." She stepped aside to allow Lucifer and Katye inside. She leads them inside. The living room was small with couch and a couple of chairs. A small TV sat on a chest of drawers. There were shelves with Knick knacks and paintings on the wall.

Two men sat on the couch. They were facing the TV. They both turned. One stood up. Dressed in a black button up t-shirt and black jeans. His black hair pulled into a ponytail. His beard trimmed.

Katye smiled. "Dad!" She exclaimed and stepped towards the man. With her free arm she hugged him.

"Hello Katye." Kairos said kindly.

The other man stood up. H He was tall and thin. Red hair upon his head. Pale skin. Green eyes looking out at them. He smiled at Katye. "Hey Katye."

Katye raised an eyebrow at him.

The young man moved towards Katye and threw his arms around her. He nearly crushed Rory. The baby began to cry.

"Watch it." She used her hand to push him away. "Who are you?"

"Its me, sis. Rocky." The man explained.

Katye's eyes got wide and she glanced at her father. "Really?"

Kairos nodded. "Yes. Its Rocky. Well, his soul residing in a new body. But essentially- "

"Rocky!" Katye exclaimed. She smiled widely. She passed her crying baby to Lucifer. The Devil scoffed as he struggled to get the infant to quiet down. Katye threw her arms around Rocky. "I missed you so much." Tears fell down her cheeks. "I can't believe its you."

"I missed you too, sis." He let her go.

"You remember Lucifer?" She asked.

Rocky eyed the tall man holding the crying baby. "Yeah. Oh, is that your baby? You were still- "He made a big belly gesture at Katye and laughed.

"Yes. That's Rory." She smiled at Lucifer.

Rocky held out a hand to Lucifer. "The Devil himself, right?"

"The very same." Lucifer responded. He was cradling the now calm Rory with both arms. "I'd shake your hand, but I don't want to disturb my son." He looked Rocky up and down. Then glancing over at Kairos. "Where did you find this corpse, Kairos?"

"Don't worry about it Lucifer." Kairos responded with his eyes narrowed.

"Just wondering. You know my father isn't overly fond of unauthorized resurrections." Lucifer explained.

Kairos scoffed. "Since when do you care about the rules?"

"I don't." Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"I mean I'm sure your Nephilim son is a much bigger offense." Kairos stated,

Lucifer took a step towards the demon. "Watch it demon." His eyes flashed orange.

"Or what?" Kairos took a step towards Lucifer.

"Whoa!" Tamara stepped in between them. "Just cool your jets." She put her hands on her hips. "Let me have the baby and then you two can go beat each other up somewhere else." She reached for Rory.

Lucifer let Tamara have the baby. "Sorry Tamara." He smiled at her. He glanced at Katye. She had her arms folded and she was tapping her foot. "What love?"

She shook her head and followed her mother to the couch. Leaving the men to stare awkwardly at each other. Rocky was standing next to his father.

"So, Lucifer" Rocky started. "Do you love my sister?"

Lucifer him over. "Yes." He glanced at Kairos. The demon gave him an angry look. "Do you love your new body?"

Rocky shrugged. "Its alright, I guess. Its totally weird."

"I bet it is." Lucifer smirked. "Looking in the mirror and not recognizing the face looking back at you."

"Lucifer." Kairos growled.

Lucifer chuckled. "What Kairos? I am just making conversation with the lad. He is my son's uncle after all. He could be my brother in law someday."

Kairos narrowed his eyes. "Really? You and Katye are going to get married."

"It is a distinct possibility." He smirked at the demon. "Why? Does that bother you? The Devil as your son in law."

"If Katye is happy, then I'm happy." Kairos managed to spit out. "Have you asked her?"

"No."

Kairos folded his arms. "So, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Don't worry about it, Kairos." Lucifer started towards the women. A hand grabbed his arm. The demon was glaring at him. "We have an open relationship."

"And what exactly does that mean?"

Lucifer smirked at him. "It means we aren't mutually exclusive."

Kairos growled. "Oh, I get it. Its code for you being able to still screw around with whomever. While my daughter is home raising your son." He gritted his teeth.

"Does that bother you?"

"Yes, it bothers me Lucifer. Katye deserves so much better- "

Kairos was cut off when he was shoved into the wall. He gasped. Lucifer had him by the throat.

"Hey, leave my dad alone." Rocky charged towards Lucifer. He was pushed back and landed on the floor.

"Lucifer!" Katye ran over and grabbed his arm. "Will you two idiots knock it off?" She tried prying Lucifer hand off her father's throat.

Lucifer looked at Katye. Her expression was both angry and worried. He released Kairos. "We were just having a discussion."

Kairos rubbed his throat and glared at Lucifer. "Yeah, Katye. It's just a discussion."

"Well, knock it off." Katye snarled at them. She walked over to check on her brother. "Are you okay Rocky?"

He nodded. "That guy is really strong."

Katye chuckled. "He is very strong."

"He's not going to hurt Dad, is he?"

Katye shook her head. "No. They are just being idiots." She pulled her brother to his feet. She was still trying to get used to his new face. His new voice. Everything about him was different.

"Lets just have a nice family visit, alright?" Tamara pleaded.

"Sorry Tammy," Kairos sat next to his wife. He smiled at Rory.

Lucifer stood in front of them. "My apologies, Tamara." Lucifer smiled at her. Rory seemed pleased to be in his grandmother's arms. "My son truly loves you."

"What's not to love?" Tamara shrugged and then made a funny face at Rory, who laughed.

Lucifer sat in the chair opposite of the couch. A moment later Katye sat on his lap. He placed his hand on her back. They smiled at each other. Katye leaned against him. Rested her head on his shoulder.

Rocky sat on the floor in front of the Tv. Everyone was silent for a few moments.

"So, Katye, how are Barb and Josie?" Rocky asked.

"They are doing alright. I mean Mo- "Katye glanced at Tamara. "Barb was really inconsolable a few days after your funeral. But she seems alright now."

"I don't mind that you call her mom." Tamara interjected. "Barbara raised you both. She said an incredible job. She deserves to be called Mom." Tamara sighed. "Her and Josie. I would love to meet them someday."

"I think they would like you." Katye smiled. She glanced at Rocky. "Corbin took it pretty hard. He had to be sent for counseling." She said referring to their younger adopted brother.

Rocky frowned. "I wish I could go see them. I miss them."

"One of these days, son. I promise." Kairos reassured his son. "Katye, your mother told me that you had spoken to the senator."

She nodded. "Yes. He came to Lux."

Kairos threw back his head and laughed. "You got the senator to go to Lux." He laughed for a minute. "I would have paid to see that."

"Trust me Kairos. He isn't as pure as he tells everyone." Lucifer joined in.

"Oh, I know Lucifer." Kairos got serious for a moment.

"You know about Thailand?" Lucifer asked the demon.

Kairos raised an eyebrow. "Thailand?"

"Yeah, he goes to Thailand for the little girls."

"That is disgusting. I meant I knew about what he did to Tammy and her sisters. But- "Kairos shuddered. "I'm not surprised."

"He wanted me to go back to Texas to find a proper husband and go to church." Katye said to her father.

Kairos sighed. "Don't let him influence you."

"I won't Dad. I have Lucifer and Rory. I'm not going anywhere." She replied. "Also, that Marshal you told me about came to question me."

Kairos stiffened. "Did he? About what."

Katye glanced at her brother. "Rocky. Well, he made it sound like it was about Rocky's death." She saw her brother shudder. "But he wanted to know where you were. I of course didn't tell him."

"Good. And what about your mother?" Kairos asked.

"No. I didn't tell him where mom is. He told me about being a demon hunter and how they have been tracking you for hundreds of years."

"They have the wrong demon." Kairos stood up. He started for the kitchen. "Katye, I need to speak with you alone."

Katye stood up and followed her father into the kitchen. She looked back at everyone else. Lucifer started to get up. "He said alone."

Lucifer sighed. "I'll be right here."

"I know." Katye smiled reassured at him. Then she walked into the kitchen. It was walled off from the living room. Kairos shut the door and gestured for the small dining table near a big plate glass window. It overlooked a garden. Katye sat down.

Kairos sat down in front of her. He seemed agitated. "I have a twin. His name is- "

"Deimos." Katye blurted out.

"How did you know that?" Kairos asked.

"Mom told me. That he was the one who killed her mother."

Kairos let out a breath. "Yes, that is true. He framed me. It isn't the first time. Every time I think I have taken him out. He reappears. He is a shape shifter."

"But you can't kill him?"

Kairos shook his head. "I have tried a few times. I take him into the shadows and he some how gets out. I have poisoned him, and he survives."

Katye started trembling. "Should I be afraid?"

"I believe he is the one driving Goodson. For the most part the demon hunters left me alone. Because I'm not a threat to humanity. But Deimos looks just like me. The angels know this. But I think Deimos is the one driving Goodson to look for me. Its driving Goodson mad. He will stop at nothing to kill me."

Katye felt tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't want you to die, Dad. Maze told me if a demon dies on earth than that's it. You just die. No going to Hell."

"That is correct. Which is why I don't know how Deimos isn't dead. He may be using potions or spells." Kairos explained. "I just need you to be vigilant. If you stay close to Lucifer, I think you will be fine."

"Maze has been teaching me. Well, I can't really do anything physical yet- "

"Why not?" Kairos asked.

"Because I just had a baby. My body needs to heal."

"It has healed. If you are well enough for sex, you can learn to fight."

Katye narrowed her eyes. "How do you- "

"You are half-demon. You heal much faster than humans."

"Oh." She looked at the table. "Wait, then how do you know I had se- "

Kairos shuddered. "I can smell his scent on you."

Katye frowned. "That's creepy."

"Yes. I agree." The demon chuckled. "But I think it's a good idea to train with Maze. Deimos was always afraid of her." He smirked.

"Why?" Katye asked.

"Oh, Maze knocked him about a few times. Deimos was not much of a fighter. He was better at deceit and trickery than actual physical fighting. Maze and I were the real warriors." Kairos articulated to his daughter. "Stay close to Maze and Lucifer until I can figure out a way to kill Deimos and redirect Goodson."

"Why don't you just tell Goodson?"

Kairos shook his head. "Just let me handle this, Katye."

Katye folded her arms. "Whatever. Or tell Lucifer. Have him take care of Goodson."

"No, no. I can fight my own battles."

"Why don't you like him?"

"It's a long story, dear." Kairos scoffed. "Very long. I don't hate Lucifer. Okay. I'm just not overly fond of him."

Katye rolled her eyes. "Okay."

* * *

Lucifer watched Katye walk into the kitchen with her father. He didn't like it. Sighing he turned his attention to Tamara cradling Rory in her arms. The baby was fast asleep. Rocky had moved to the couch next to his mother.

Rocky was looking at Rory. "He really is handsome."

"Of course, he is." Lucifer smiled at him.

"You really are the Devil, right?" Rocky asked him.

"Yes." Lucifer replied.

"What's that like?"

Lucifer sighed. "It's Hell."

Rocky laughed loudly. It made Rory wake up and whimper. Tamara was quick to quiet him down. "Oops sorry." He looked at Lucifer. "So, you don't like it?"

"When its on my own terms, it is just fine." Lucifer explained. "But when it was forced on me by my father- "He paused. "Then no. I did not like being the one blamed for all of humanities sins."

"That would suck. You don't seem too bad. Except you don't seem to like my dad." Rocky said.

Lucifer shrugged. "Your father and I have a long history. Some good. Some bad. I don't dislike your father. But I am not overly fond of him."

"I know he isn't happy that Katye is with you." Rocky snorted.

"I'm aware." He smirked. "I didn't get with Katye just to stick it to Kairos. I mean it wasn't in the stars. But she has grown on me. Worked her way into my heart. I love her." He noticed Tamara smiling at him.

"Oh Lucifer. You are an old romantic deep down, aren't you?" Tamara laughed.

"Perhaps." He chuckled. His phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and recognized the number. "Excuse me." He stood up and walked out the front door to answer the phone. "Hello Detective." He purred into the phone.

"Hello Mr. Morningstar." A male voice responded.

Lucifer felt his blood go cold. "Mr. Goodson." He growled.

"The very same." Goodson replied.

"What do you want and why do you have the Detective's phone?" Lucifer said with a tinge of anger.

"I needed to speak with your girlfriend again. I tried calling her phone earlier, but she kept denying the call. So, I borrowed Detective Decker's phone. She is fine by the way." Goodson explained.

"What do you want with Katye?"

"I just want to ask her more questions."

"No." Lucifer declared. "You stay away from her."

"I'm afraid it is a police matter, Lucifer. You don't want to get arrested for impeding an investigation. Have you learned nothing from being a consultant?" Goodson laughed.

Lucifer wanted to reach through the phone and throttle Goodson. "We are out of town on a little family trip."

"Oh, I know. Visiting Tamara Wilde, I know."

"You stay away from her."

Goodson laughed again. "I don't want Tamara. But her father sure does. Just bring Katye to the precinct tomorrow morning for us to talk."

"Or else you'll send the Senator here?" Lucifer asked him.

"Oh no. The senator is already on his way. But if you don't bring Katye I will have her arrested for obstruction."

Lucifer let out a growl and broke the phone. No human was going to tell him what to do. He dropped the broken phone and headed back into the little house. Kairos and Katye were emerging from the kitchen as he reached the living room. "The senator is coming."

"What?" Kairos exclaimed. "How did he find out?"

"Goodson." Lucifer replied.

Kairos balled up his fists. He looked at Tamara. "I need to get you out of here."

"But, I don't want to leave, Kairos." She responded and stood up. Katye walked over and took Rory from her.

"Your father is coming here." Kairos tried to explain.

"They won't let him in." Tamara said to Kairos.

"He's a senator, darling. I'm sure he'll weasel his way in. They are all snakes." Lucifer joined in.

Tamara sighed. "You are right. Okay Kairos." She headed for her bedroom. "I'll ger my bag."

Kairos looked at Lucifer. "Will you take Rocky with you?"

"Yes. You can bring Tamara to Lux."

"No. That will be the first place they will look. I have a place to take her." He explained. Looking over at Rocky. "Go with Lucifer and Katye, son. You will be okay with them."

"But Dad. What about Mom?" Rocky asked him.

"She will be okay. Just go with Katye." Kairos picked up a backpack sitting behind the couch and handed it to Rocky. "There is a back way out of the compound. Hurry."

Lucifer nodded. "Alright."

Katye frowned and looked at her father. "Sorry, daddy."

"Its not your fault, Katye." Kairos wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her cheek. "Everything will be okay. Take care of Rocky.

"Okay Daddy." She smiled.

"I love you, both." Kairos explained to his children. He then disappeared into the bedroom after Tamara.

"Come on darling." Lucifer said. He started out the door. He looked outside and saw no one coming up the walk.

Rocky and Katye followed Lucifer around the compound. They reached the white Bentley as a black SUV pulled into the lot. It had small American flags on the hood. A couple of men in suits with black sunglasses got out. One went to open the back door.

Lucifer whisked the others into the Bentley. They got out of the parking lot without being seen. Soon back on the road they headed back to Los Angeles.


End file.
